


Chatte Tigré Noir\Ali Maupin x  Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste Book 1: Paris life

by 22powersar



Series: Chatte Tigré Noir/Ali Maupin X Chat Noir/Adrien Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 46,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22powersar/pseuds/22powersar
Summary: Chatte/Ali Maupin to everyone was a normal girl. She lives in a mansion by herself with her brother and his girlfriend who for the longest time Ali thought was her sister, without her mom and dad because her mother is the queen of demons and part wolf while her dad is an angel and part human giving her 4 different types of blood. Her mother wants her to become queen of the demons but she is already queen of the wolves. She can transform into a Cat superhero or a actual wolf and she can summon a wolf that can talk and help her and she can summon her pack since she is queen of the wolves. There is however one side effect of being part wolf mating season when she falls in love with somebody that somebody becomes her mate and since she has a huge crush on her fellow miraculous holder who by provicie is her soulmate Renard Noir false I am not telling you who yet so....... read the story to find out.I do not own miraculous Ladybug all credits of Miraculous Ladybug go to Thomas Astruc and Zagtoon, but I do own Chatte Tigré Noir, Ali Maupin, Alex Maupin, Renard Noir, Shayelyn Chance, ShayShay,  DJ N,  Charles,  Alic, Alexa Maupion,  Ethereal and Charlighie Maupin/Parker.





	1. First Day

*Ali pov*  
'I still can't believe I had to move again well then again it is better than being captured by my mom. Oh and not to mention I have school today better get going.' I thought as I got ready for another new day.

*Adrien's pov*  
"Hey bro" I called to Nino as I walked towards him, Alya, and Marinette.  
"Hey dude have you heard there is going to be a new girl at school today. Some people are saying she is just like Chloé while others are saying she keeps more to herself oh and I decided to sit with Nathaniel today so that away the new girl didn't have to oh look here she comes now." Nino said as I reached the group as I turned around I saw a girl with bright blue eyes and long brown hair she was beutiful and with out even thinking I walked over to her.  
"Hey you must be the new girl I have heard so much about" I said trying to act casual even though I was freaking out on the inside.

*Ali's pov*  
"Hey you must be the new girl I have heard so much about" a boy said coming up behind me.  
"Yeah I am is there any possible way you could help me out Mister......." I said he never did mention his name.  
"Oh sorry it's Adrien, Adrien Agreste and you are?" Adrien asked me.  
" the names Ali, Ali Rose Maupin." I said before whispering in his ear. "I am also a world renound singer by the name of Alexa Maupion."  
"Wow well do you have your schedule." he asked and I nodded and handed it to him. "Looks like we have all the same classes." he said leading me to the first class of the day.

*Adrien's pov*  
I lead Ali to our first class she seameed to be excited about it but at the same time not I wish girls weren't so hard to understand but I think I am falling in love with her. I went in and Mrs.Bustier told Ali to wait out side while I sat down in my seat with Nino back with Nathaniel today Ali was going to have to sit by me.  
"Attention class we have a new student today so please make her feel welcomed. You can come in now Miss." Mrs.Bustier said gesturing for Ali to come in.

*Ali's pov*  
I walked in to see Adrien with 2 girls behind him giving me a warm smile along with 1 boy in the back and a few other students while 2 girls sitting across from Adrien one blond and one orange haired giving me a death glare 'I wonder if I could send them to my mom wait stop Ali don't think like that' I thought and smiled back to the ones who were smiling at me.  
"Hi, my name is Ali Maupin I just moved her from London and I hope we can all become close friends." I said before I heard those 2 girls that were giving me death stares snicker before the blond spoke.  
"Yeah I bet you live in a apartment here but lived on the streets in London."  
"I will have you know every where I go I have a mansion waiting for me. So I would shut your mouth cause you don't know what I am capable of.  
" do you not know who I am I am the daughter of the mayor I will have my daddy kick you out." she winded and that was it I had a spell to make every one forget what happens or I could make them not tell anyone what happened.  
"WOLF PACK COME TO ME" I yelled scarring everyone and summing my pack. "Attack the blond chick in the first row." I said and they went after her scaring her once she was curled into a ball I called them back and told them to go home and they did as asked for once my eyes changed from their normal blue to a slate gray when I did that but now they are back to blue.  
"Ali Maupin sit down next to mister Agreste since Nino isn't here today" Mrs.Bustier said.  
"Madame I am here I knew about the new kid so I sat back here with Nathaniel today."Nino called from the back of the room. 'yes he still goes here'  
"Alright Adrien will you raise your hand so Miss Maupin knows where you are." Mrs.Bustier said gesturing to Adrien when he raised his hand.  
"Are you seriously going to let her stay after what she did to m........" she stopped as the lights went out everyone started to scream except for me, Adrien, and a blue headed girl behind him. Then out of the dark I see red glowing eyes come towards me.  
*sigh* "Go away mother I am not going to join you as queen of demons so you can forget it besides I am already queen of my own pack." I said and then the eyes dissapered and the lights came on and every one clamed down. 'Hopefully she won't be back tonight and I can not worry hey I will invite my new friends to band practice.' I thought as the bell ranged.  
*Adrien's pov*  
'wow Ali is awsome not only did she stand up to Chloé she summoned a pack of wolves and wasn't scared when the lights went out I just want to cuddle with her and kiss her and make her all min......... SNAP OUT OF IT AGRESTE YOU JUST MET HER AND WHEN YOU FIRST MET LADYBUG YOU DIDN'T ACT LIKE THIS STOP IT' I thought as I sat through 4th period (A/N I live in America I am basing this of of the way my school works since I am in my last week of my junior high school years anyho back to the story) waiting for the bell to ring to head to lunch.

(skip to lunch time)  
"Hey Ali" I called to her as I walked over. 'Man is she ho.........Stop it Agreste you just met her and besides what about Ladybug.'  
"Oh hey Adrien" Ali said as she turned around and gave me a warm smile like she did this morning.  
"Do you want to sit with me for lunch and get to know my friends." I asked her hoping she would say yes.  
"Sure I would love to I always thought making one friend on my first day was great but making more would be awesome" Ali said. 'Man is She beautiful I just want to kis.......OMG WHAT IS GOING ON WITH MY HORMONES TODAY. Maybe it has something to do with Plagg I'll talk to him later' I thought as we walked over to where my friends Alya, Nino, and Marinette sat.  
"Hey guys" I said as I walked over to my friends.  
"Hey Adrien" all 3 of them said together and for once Marinette didn't stutter.  
"You all remember Ali from this morning and 4th period right." I said as we sat down.  
"Yeah I sure do she stood up to Chloé and didn't get scared when the lights went out I heard her say something when there were red eyes in front of her which dissapered just before the lights came back on but I couldn't make it out" Marinette said. "I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng by the way" Marinette said to Ali.  
*Ali's pov*  
"I'm Marinette, Marinette Dupain-Cheng by the way." so that's her name I thought as she shook my hand.  
"Hey girl the names Nino I heard you were coming so I moved so you wouldn't have to sit next to the shy kid of the class, Nathaniel today." Nino said giving me a wink and Adrien a fist bump.  
"Hi the names Alya you were so brave you could be a super hero like Ladybug and Chat Noir." the ambur haired girl that had an ombre to orange said so her name is Alya.  
"Wait did you say I could be a superhero that's ridiculous as if I am to clumsy, shy, and so not cofident enough to do that stand up against a bully fine talk in front of a few people fine but be a superhero no way, no way *insert nervous laugh here and sweatdrop*" I said realising what she said don't call me out please don't call me out what nobody knows is I am Chatte Tigré Noir who when the next akuma strikes will make her apperance as another super heroine.  
"Suit yourself." Alya said as she went back to eating.  
"Hey do you guys want to come check out my band practice after school today?" I asked them. 'shoot only Adrien knows I am the world famous singer Alexa Maupion.'  
"You have a band????????!!!!!!!!!!" 2 out of the 4 of them said (comment with your guess on who did and who didn't)  
"Yeah promise me you won't tell anyone this." I asked before telling them who I am I have to know they won't tell I am not ready for that.  
"We promise" all 4 of them said.  
"I'm the famous singer Alexa Maupion." I said winking at Nino as unlike the other 3 thought Nino knew I was coming because the entire band moved to Paris but was going to diffrent schools and I lied that I was from London so that no one would know but Nino is the drummer for the band. Then I felt some one's hands over my eyes.  
"Guess who" the mysterious voice said I recognised it as my Best friend and fellow band member Shayelyn and heard Charlighie laughing in the back and I decided to act like I didn't know.  
"Ummmmm........Katie?" I asked "nope" Shayelyn response popping the 'p' "ok...........Siera" I asks Shayelyn just to have some fun. "Guess again" she said and I decided to stop and guess my real guess when I head Alex laughing with Charlighie. "I knew that it was you Shayelyn, Alex, and Charlighie the entire time I just decided to have some fun" I said and Shayelyn removed her hands and helped me up before they pulled me into a bear hug.  
"I saw you smile I knew you knew it was us but the others thought you really didn't know." she said poking my side causing me to laugh.  
*Adrien's pov*  
"I saw you smile I knew you knew it was us but the others thought you really didn't know." the girl named Shayelyn said poking Ali's side causing her to laugh. 'man she sounds and looks like an angel when she laughs'. Once Ali stoped laughing she walked over to Nino then they got into a group hug with NINO 'WHAT IS GOING ON AM I MISSING SOMETHING'  
"Looks like the band is finnaly all going to the same school huh dude and duddetes." Nino said snapping me from my train of thought.  
"Nino what do you mean by that" I asked as they all sat down again.  
"Well dude as a band they are known as the Callistos (A/N another Disney refrence *miles from tommorowland*) and I am the drummer, Alexa is the lead singer and will drum sometimes, Charlighie plays guitar and drums when I sing, Alex plays bass and is a backup/lead  singer, and Shayelyn plays piano and is our other lead singer and we all are back up at some point." Nino said answering my question.  
(time skip to after school because I don't want to write out the rest of the day)  
"Hey guys Felix is here to take us to the studio" Ali called and we all ran out to see a white limo usually I ride in a black one but this will do I told my father what was happening and he said it was fine we all climbed in the back which was bigger than I thought it was that was when I was blinded by a light like when I would transform into Chat Noir when it went away Ali, Nino, Shayelyn, Alex, and Charlighie were in different clothes and their hair changed color.  
"Alright guys while at the studio you will address us by our cover names mine is Alexa, Nino's is DJ N, Shayelyn's is ShayShay, Alex's is Alic, and Charlighie's is Charles. Got it." Alexa/Ali said and me, Marinette, and Alya nodded as we felt the car come to a stop and saw the door open.  
"This is amassing Alexa is this the recording studio?" I said and questioned at the same time.  
"Yes it is now follow me to the recording room we will be in." Alexa answered leading the way to room 300 as she opened the door we were greeted by a man who was 26 years old judgeing by how he looked definitely more of a fresh out of college person.  
"Ahh if it isn't my favorite band in the whole wide world the Callistos ahh and you got an audience." he said as we walked in.  
*Ali/Alexa's pov*  
"Ahh if it isn't my favorite band in the whole wide world the Callistos ahh and you got an audience." our producer said as we walked in.  
"Nice to see you too Jeff how's the wife doing?" I asked as we all got setaled waiting for him to answer my question before I entered the recording part of the studio.  
"She is doing great she can't wait to see you again." Jeff said and that was when I walked in and Nino asked me through the headset what first.  
"Let's start with eyes open from the hunger games set."  
"You got it Alexa" Nino said as he counted us off. (too lazy to write lyrics.)


	2. Time to save the day

*Ali/Chatte's pov*

 

We were at my house and Marinette was using one bathroom, Adrien, was using another and I was using one when we heard aloud bang followed by a lot More screaming than what there should of been so I quickly transformesd and started running towards the location of the sound where stood a thing that had half pink and half blue accessories and hair.

"I am genderbender and I will never be made fun of for looking like a girl due to my sister's ever again" the thing yelled 

"Hey sis what do we have to take care of today." Renard Noir said landing beside me.

"Genderbender don't get hit by its magic unless you want to be a girl I would watch closely huh?" I said as I heard a thump behind me and turned around to face it I saw 2 other miraculous holders one cat themed like me and one that was ladybug themed.

"We have to fight 2 akuma today what the fuck hawkmoth couldn't stick to 1 huh." a male cat themed superhero said.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIMG AKUM........"

"Renard calm down they probably don't know about the other miraculous that are in cycle besides master Fu's. Please ignore my brother he is a hot head. I will explain every thing late... LOOK OUT." I yelled as all 4 of is were hit by the Akuma's magic. "Great job Renard. Now I am a boy and you are a girl thanks. Renard,synchronised attack 224 NOW." I said/yelled as we attacked I was able to get close enough to find the akumatised item. "Cataclysm" I yelled touching the item turning it to dust as the akuma came out I shouted. "Purification" I yelled cleansing the akuma of it's dark magic and fixing the mass destruction the akuma has caused.

"Wha.....HOW DID YOU DO WHAT ME AND LADYBUG DO HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" the cat themed superhero yelled apparently his Kwami didn't explain to him.

"Quite simple really I have the yin-yang miraculous which is the combination of you guys powers and the elements so I have more than 1 special power. Oh and the name is Chatte Tigré Noir and this is Renard Noir (black fox) he is the holder of the Renard Noir (black fox) miraculous now may I ask what your names are?" I said as they had her to tell us their names.

"My name is Ladybug and this here is...."

"Chat Noir M'lady" the cat themed superhero said cutting off Ladybug before kissing the back of my hand.

"HEY BACK OFF BEFORE I TEAR YOU TO SHR......" Renard started but didn't get to finish.

"Calm down bro"I said turning to face him.

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN WHAT THE FUCK YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST CALM DOWN WHEN SOME RANDOM GUY IS KISSING THE BACK OF MY SISTER'S HAND AND DONT YOU DARE BROTHER ME I AM THE ONLY OLDER PERSON YOU HAVE IN YOUR LIFE SINCE MOM ABANDOND US FOR THE DEMONS WHILE DAD FOR THE ANGLES." Renard yelled at me.

 

"DONT YOU DARE DRAG MOM AND DAD INTO THIS AND YOU ARE ONLY OLDER THAN ME BY 3 MINUETS AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT CHARLIGHIE IS 10 MINUTES OLDER THAN YOU MAKING HER 13 MINUETS OLDER THAN ME. NOW GO HOME OR STOP BEING SO OVER PROTECTIVE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE AND YOU KNOW DAD NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE BUT HE HAD TO, MOM ON THE OTHER HAND DIDNT CARE AT ALL DO YOU REALLY THINK I DONT KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AND IN FACT I KNOW THAT WHAT I SAID ABOUT CHARLIGHIE WAS FALSE I KNOW SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND NOT MY SISTER." I yelled at Renard.

*Adrien/Chat's pov*

"CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN WHAT THE FUCK YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST CALM DOWN WHEN SOME RANDOM GUY IS KISSING THE BACK OF MY SISTER'S HAND AND DONT YOU DARE BROTHER ME I AM THE ONLY OLDER PERSON YOU HAVE IN YOUR LIFE SINCE MOM ABANDOND US FOR THE DEMONS WHILE DAD FOR THE ANGLES." Renard yelled at me.

 

"DONT YOU DARE DRAG MOM AND DAD INTO THIS AND YOU ARE ONLY OLDER THAN ME BY 3 MINUETS AND LETS NOT FORGET THAT CHARLIGHIE IS 10 MINUTES OLDER THAN YOU MAKING HER 13 MINUETS OLDER THAN ME. NOW GO HOME OR STOP BEING SO OVER PROTECTIVE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE AND YOU KNOW DAD NEVER WANTED TO LEAVE BUT HE HAD TO, MOM ON THE OTHER HAND DIDNT CARE AT ALL DO YOU REALLY THINK I DONT KNOW WHAT REALLY HAPPENED AND IN FACT I KNOW THAT WHAT I SAID ABOUT CHARLIGHIE WAS FALSE I KNOW SHE IS YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND NOT MY SISTER." Chatte yelled at Renard.

"Woah how about both of you calm down and.......wait did you just say ALI YOUR CHATTE AND ALEX YOUR RENARD." I yelled at them putting 2 and 2 together.

"Wait. WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT AND WHEN?" Chatte and Renard yelled at the same time deffinently brother and sister.

"Easy 1 you guys the only brother and sister pairs I know 2 you mentioned charliegh 3 I was with you guys all day today and know what you sound like shit I probably just gave away my idenity shit I am still talking out loud shit I am just going to shut up now." I said answering their question.

*Ladybug/marinette's pov*

 

"Woah how about both of you calm down and.......wait did you just say ALI YOUR CHATTE AND ALEX YOUR RENARD." Chat yelled at them.

"Wait. WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU FIGURE IT OUT WHEN?" Chatte and Renard yelled at the same time deffinently brother and sister.

"Easy 1 you guys the only brother and sister pairs I know 2 you mentioned charliegh 3 I was with you guys all day today and know what you sound like shit I probably just gave away my idenity shit I am still talking out loud shit I am just going to shut up now." Chat said answering their question I am,so confused now.

"Wait there was only 2 people that were near us all day ADRIEN AGRESTE YOU ARE THE ONE AND ONLY CHAT NOIR." Chatte yelled.

"Yeup" chat said in response. {MLP FANDOM breaks through 4th wall yelling big Macintosh I am Part of way too many fandoms}

"Wait how about this we go to Ali and Alex's house and talk about this out side of transformation" I said.

"Fine" all 3 of them said at once

*Ali pov*

[time skip to when they are detransformed so they know Marinette is Ladybug, Alya and Nino left a long time a go]

"Alright so Adrien you fell in love with Ali, Alexa, and Chatte as Adrien and Chat Noir and Ali you fell for Adrien and Chat Noir right." Marinette questioned me and Adrien.

"Yeah" we said at the Same time while both of us rubbed the back of our own necks.

"Then you guys must be soul mates" Marinette said.

"Of course they are the ancient Chinese provicies said that if both of the Cat themed miraculous were in use then the holders of those miraculous are destened to be soul mates, but if 1 of the 2 miraculous aren't in use then the holder of the ladybug miraculous becomes the soulmate for the superhero. And before you question me about this just because me and Plagg are related dosent mean the holders of our miraculous are." Tiggra, Tikki, and Plagg said.


	3. The Robbery

*Ali's pov*

  
"Okay looks like it is a good thing that I had fallen for you huh........[bang bang] wait that sounded like a run everyone up stairs fast [door breaks open right as I (Ali) get up the stairs and in the room with everyone] alright lock the door and let's stay calm Alex call 911 and let's head to the bathroom."I said tring to stay calm my self. When I enter last right behind Adrien so I shut and locked the door only to because of how small the room is to be pushed with my back to his chest against Adrien Agreste 'does the world hate me or something like that' I thought as I heard Adrien's breathing hitch from where I leaned back forgetting how close we were causing me to squirm uncomfortably due to the close space in the small bathroom.  
*Adrien's pov*  
As we ran into the bathroom to hide me and Ali entered last causing me to turn towards her back as she closed the door only to realise how small the bathroom was for the 5 of us, it didn't help the fact that she was so close to me with the way my hormones were when I heard my breathing hitch from where she leaned back forgetting how close we were and when she did realise it caused her to squirm uncomfortably due to the close space in the small bathroom.  
"Plagg can I ask you something?" I asked.  
"Sure Adrien." he said exiting my pocket of my jacket.  
"Why are my hormones going crazy over Ali they didn't do this when I fell for Ladybug why would they do it now." I whispered to the tiny cat themed Kwami.  
"Shoot what month is it?" he asked back.  
"Febuary why?" I asked.  
"Shit well your in your week of mating season next month Ali has it the entire month which means the 2 of you durring these times are going to go nuts for each other." Plagg answered it was actually the first time I ever I heard the little guy cuss.  
"Seriously the fact that Ali keeps squirming is driving me nuts and not helping the boner I for some reason got when I first met her." I said as I felt Ali move again 'that's it I need to stop her from moving she just keeps rubbing in the same spot driving me insane' I grabbed her waist with my hands before growing in her ear. "Princess please stop squirming"  
"I-I'm s-sorry Adrien I am just trying to get comfortable." Ali said squirming again.  
"Princess please stop" I growed again holding her hips tighter than before.  but I unfortunately lost controll when she squirmed again only to stop halfway through her squirm obviously felling what she had caused causing my breath to hitch again. "Princess you need to learn some manners" was all I said before I pinned her chest to the door and attacked her neck.  
"A-Ai-Adrien what are y-yo-you d-do-doing." Ali asked me as I kissed her neck when I hit a spot that made her shiver I knew I found the spot I was looking for so I started to suck as I ground my hips against her after 5 minuets I decided to kiss her on the lips but because of the position we where in I couldn't do anything else to her, so I just laid my head on her shoulder until I heard a gun shoot I felt it hit me but I knew it would fall out as it wasn't that far in to my leg unlike with Ali she had a huge gash on the side of her left leg causing her to wobble so I held her to me tighter.  
"Ali are you okay Your gonna be okay?" I wisspered in her ear. 'I should be the one like that not her she doesn't deserve this.' I thought as she rested her head on my chest tears falling from her eyes as she bit her right arm to keep from screaming in pain to make sure we didn't get caught.  
*Alex's pov*  
[before the conversation Adrien had with Plagg.]  
"On it sis" I said the first to enter the bathroom followed by the others. As I dialed 911 Ali entered the room 'I really don't like how close together her and Adrien round up but they are destened to be soul mates'  
"911 what's your emergency?" the person on the other line said.  
"Yes we have people that just barged into our house with guns we don't know how many but there are at least 10 people as of right know nobody is hurt." I said [it took 5 minuets for the operator to pick up and it took 5 minuets to answer] before hearing a gun shoot and seeing Adrien hold on to my sister tighter as she held onto her leg with one arm and bit onto the other to keep from screaming in pain. "I instantly regret saying nobody is hurt they just shoot my sister through the door and she isn't screaming in pain to make sure we aren't caught by them." I told the operator the instant I understood what happened.  
"Alright so the police will be there in 10 minutes and the ambalence in 15 just stay calm." the operator said before hanging up on me. 'seriously I thought you were supose to stay on the line oh well I just hope Ali is alright.'  
*Ali's pov*  
"Princess please stop squirming" Adrien growed  
"I-I'm s-sorry Adrien I am just trying to get comfortable." Ali said squirming again.  
"Princess please stop" he growed again holding my hips tighter than before.  When I squirmed again only to stop halfway through my squirm felling what I had caused causing his breath to hitch again. "Princess you need to learn some manners" was all he said before he pinned my chest to the door and attacked my neck.  
"A-Ad-Adrien what are y-yo-you d-do-doing." I asked him as he kissed my neck when he hit a spot that made me shiver, he started to suck as he ground his hips against mine after 5 minuets he obviously decided to kiss me on the lips since he grabbed my chin and turned my face so I was facing him 'are his eyes a darker green than before and shimering' but because of the position we where in he couldn't do anything else to me, so he just laid his head on my shoulder until I heard a gun shoot I felt it hit me and it left a huge gash on the side of my left leg causing me to wobble so he held me to him tighter.  
"Ali are you okay Your gonna be okay?" he wisspered in my ear as I  rested my head on his chest tears falling from my eyes as I bit my right arm to keep from screaming in pain to make sure we didn't get caught.  
[10 minuets later because I can't come up with anything]  
[bang bang]  
I bit my arm harder to keep from screaming as another bullet only this time entering my arm and moving straight up ripping the skin before exiting again in a difrent spot. when I heard the police come up.  
"Put your hands up and drop your weapon" they yelled and that's when I released my arm.  
"oooooooowwwwwwwwww" I yelled as I released my arm.  
"ALI" every one in the room yelled at the same time as I whispered to Adrien that I was going to faint soon from the blood lost from my leg.   
"Unlock the door so we can help you guys." I heard the police say as my vision started to fade.  
"Alright" I heard Adrien say. "Don't worry Ali you will be fine"  
Just as I was about 12 seconeds away from fainting I saw Adrien wince in pain but still pick me up as he did I looked down and saw why he winced. "Adrien" my voice barely a wisper "your hurt the bullet didn't go somewhere else it went in your leg" I said my voice just barely loud enough for him to hear.  
"I know" was the last thing I heard before I fainted in my destened soul mate's arms.  
*Adrien's pov*  
"I know" was all I said before she fainted. When the medics took her from me they told me they were shocked I wasn't the one being carried out that was until they saw the bullet fall out it only went far enough to cause pain and for it to bleed like a paper cut unlike Ali's. "The bullet hit her and went off corse just enough to pierce the skin but not do too much damage unlike with Ali." I said sliding into the seat next to Marinette.  
"Why did it hit her why not me or some one else she doesn't deserve this." Marinette said crying I pulled her into a hug allowing her to cry in my chest I held one of Ali's hands and luckily for me no one has noticed the fresh love mark on her neck from her punishment I sighed and looked across to see Alex crying into Charlighie's chest while she did the same thing as me.  
[time skip the 15 minuete drive and the 20 minuete wait for the docter.]  
Everyone else decide to go home except for me I wanted to make sure she was okay.  
"Mister Agreste" the doctor called I instantly stood up and ran to her.  
"Is she alright, can I see her, did she survive wait I already asked that." I questioned the doctor.  
"She's fine she should be waking up at anytime and if possible when we release her can you watch her I heard she didn't have any parents so" the doctor said walking me to her room.

"I will talk to my dad." I said as we neared her room judging by how the doctor slowed down.  
"You are a good friend I saw how her brother didn't even stay to make sure she was okay but you did and that was very kind." the doctor said stopping before entering a room and signaling for me to follow as we entered I saw Ali slowly opening her eyes as she woke up instantly groaning in pain. "Go on over to her" the doctor said.  
"Ali oh I am so happy you are okay I am going to stay by your side as long as I can." I said grabbing hold of her hand as she gave me that same sweet, inocent smile that she had given me all day.  
"Go a head and stay all night she probably will be more comfortable and it will make it easier for us to monitor her if sombody was watching over her." the doctor said.  
"Doctor Bj is it alright for Ali Maupin to have Ladybug come and visit she looks very upset." some one said over the wrist band the doctor had on.  
"Of course she can, tell her it is room 300." doctor Bj replied. "I will be back in 1 hour to see how you are doing Ali." doctor Bj said leaving the room as Ladybug entered I stood up and gave her a hug.  
"She's alright, she is going to survive I was asked to keep an eye on her when she is released so can I go call my dad real quick? I told/asked Ladybug.  
"Alright" she said sitting down in the other chair next to Ali from where my stuff was.  
[out in the hallway after Gabriel Agreste picked up]  
'Hey father there was a small accident at Ali's....... Yeah I am fine just a small cut on my leg from a bullet just piercing my skin Ali on the other hand wasn't so lucky........ She has 2 long stiches and the doctor asked if I could watch her when she is releases until she is healed but only if it was alright with you....... Yeah I really care for her I don't like seeing her hurt.......really........thank you father I will tell her doctor I am also staying here to watch over her tonight to make sure she is alright if it is okay with you........thanks father.....bye' I told him over the phone then entered the room and sat back where I was before as her doctor came in and told Ladybug what all was going on when she was done I told her how my father said it was fine for us to take care of Ali.  
"That is great we are going to release her either tomorrow or wensday then she can go back to school wensday or Thursday." the doctor said before checking everything and giving her some medicine which was need as I saw her face go from pained to normal the moment she took it. "A nurse will be in to check on you guys again in a hour oh and I am sorry Ladybug but visiting hours are over now so can you please if you want come back tommorow." the doctor said.  
"Of course Madame. Bye Ali get better soon please." Ladybug said as she left leaving just me, Ali, and the sounds of the machines that were helping to keep track of her vitals.  
"I am so sorry Ali I should have protected you. I am so, so, so sorry you got hurt." I said crying. I soon felt a hand on my check making me look up.  
"Adrien it's fine I don't blame you, I blame my self I should have been somewhere safer but I wasn't." Ali said I was just barely able to make it out but I managed.  
"But it is my fault I should have protected you because how do I say this. Ali will you make me the happiest boy in school and be my............"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

And cliff hanger  
JK  
Here is the end of what he says then cliff hanger   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

"Girl friend" I asked her instantly regreting it.


	4. Back in the routine

*Ali's pov*

"But it is my fault I should have protected you because how do I say this. Ali will you make me the happiest boy in school and be my......Girl friend" Adrien asked me .

It took some time for me to understand what he had asked. "Yes a million times yes" I said my voice barely able to be made out.

"I understand if you don't want to b....wait really ?" Adrien asked when he finally caught on. I laughed and nodded my head. "Let's go to bed it's 22:00 (10:00 pm) and your probably really tired." Adrien said and I nodded and once again my voice was barely able to be made out.

"Good night my knight in shining leather." I said closing my eyes once again.

[time skip to 9:00 (9:00 am)]

"Be careful Ali and Adrien take good care of her" Doctor Bj said as we waved goodbye.

"We are going to get you some pajamas because my dad wants you to wear some of his designs instead to school and stuff." Adrien told me.

"Alright" my voice was understandable but not that loud still.

[time skip to the Agreste Mansion]

"Ah you must be Ali Maupin my son has told me a lot of good things about you I am sorry to hear about your injerys." Gabriel said as we entered the house. "Oh and I hope you don't mind shareing a room with adrien until we get thr guest room ready for you."

"I don't mind Monsieur Agreste" I said.

"Can you please speak up I can't hear you." Gabriel said agrivated that I didn't speak loudly.

"Father her voice is very weak the doctor said it would take at most a week for her to get it Back and she said she didn't mind." Adrien said since he knew it I tryed to talk louder it could take longer for my voice to heal.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know that happened I will let you get settaled and Natalie will bring you some clothes to put on instead of those ripped and blood stained ones." Gabriel said.

"Thank you" I said then looked at Adrian just in case at the same time as Gabriel did.

"She said Thank you Father" Adrien said holding my hand again leading me up stairs to his room.

"Thank you Adrien I don't know what I would do without you" I said as loud as I could which was basicly a whisper as I kissed his cheek.

"1 you probably wouldn't still be alive, 2 you wouldn't have a boyfriend and 3 well I don't really have a 3 oh wait you would have just been mauled by my father." Adrien said answering my question that I didn't mean for him to answer.

"I didn't mean for you to answer that question." I said.

"Ali can I do something?" Adrien asked me. 

"And what would that be?" I asked back.

"Can I kiss you on the lips again?"he asked blushing furiously.

"Sure" I answerd "after all we are boyfriend and girlfriend right.

"Right" Adrien said before grabbing my waist and pulling me to him.

***********Sin warning*************

*3rd person pov*

Adrian slowly kissed Ali but it didn't stay like that for long as they broke for air he spoke.

"Jump" Adrien told Ali in a very husky voice. As she did what she was told she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he grabbed her butt to keep her from falling and he quickly returned to kissing her not even hesitating to ask her for permission to enter her mouth. As she opened her mouths little Adrien shoved his toumge in fighting for dominance with her tounge as he did he slowly pinned her against the wall making sure not to hurt her. After winning against her tounge he broke the kiss and moved to her neck kissing the same spot as before which had the mark as he did his hands slowly started to remove her shirt. As he got it off he threw it somewhere else in the room before carrying her to the bed and kissing her collarbone. As he did he slowly rubbed against her hips as she removed his shirt off of him throwing it somewhere as she moaned her back arced enough for Adrien to get her bra off. He eventually started to kiss father down her body reaching her breast as he did he took the nibble of the left and started sucking as he massaged the right one still rubbing against her his hands slowly travels down to her pants line unbottening and pulling off her pants as she did the same reavealing the boner she had given Adrien. As he continued she slowly started to run her hand against his still covered member earning a loan from him against her breast as he stoped he had hooked his fingers in to her panties but looked at her as if to ask for permission and she simply nodded and he yanked then off throwing them with the rest of their clothes and removing his boxers letting his member free. "Get on your knees" Adrien told Ali and she did as he said off the edge of the bed. "Open your mouth" as she did he shoved his member in causing her to almost choke but she started sucking on it making Adrien moan in sher pleasure. After about 5 minuets he stopped and pulled her into his shoulder and started to lick her before laying her back down on his bed and inserting not 1 not 2 but e fingers into her and thrusting as hard as he could causing her to moan again. After 5 minutes he postioned his self and looked at her asking for permission yet again and once again she nodded. He slowly entered her as she moaned he stopped was he got all the way in and waited for her to give him the okay to go ahead. The seconds she nodded He pulled out slowly and thruster back in just as slow. He slowly picked up his pace and evenralt hit her g-spot causing her to moan in pain and plasure but mostly pressure as he countinued he felt her get tighter around him letting him know she was going to cum soon. As he gave one last thrust he felt her cum but he had get to do he continued until he felt him self cum in her but instantly get hard again as he pulled out Ali flipped them over to where she was on top and he was below her she slowly started to run his dick before taking the entire thing in her mouth again. As Adrien moaned he felt himself cum again inside of her mouth. As she left go she licked his top as got hard again not wanting to stop Ali slowly pushed him into her ridding him unroll after 10 minutes he cum inside her again she slowly got up licking his yup again before kissing him on the mouth letting him get a taste of himself. As they did he rubbed himself against her hips before she broke the kiss and went back to licking his tip as he fun again in her mouth she didn't swallow it instead she went back kissing him and making him moan she realeased what he had realeased into her mouth into his before sticking her tounge in deepening the kiss until they broke away for air and decide just to cuddle.

**************end of sin*************

[time skip to the next day]

* Adrien's pov*

"Good morning princess" I said kissing Ali's forehead.

"5 more minnuets" Ali groaned currling up closer to me if possible.

"Adrien I got the clothes your dad had sent for Ali to where." Natalie called from outside of the door.

"Coming Nat" I called throwing on My shirt and pants.

"Here Adrien is she even up yet." Natalie asked.

"I'm.....working on it" I told her taking the clothes my dad had sent.

"Alright school starts in 30 minutes" Natalie said leaving.

"Ali please wake up we have 10 minuets till school." I lied hoping it would get her up.

"What why didn't you want me up sooner." Ali yelled sitting up.

"I lied to wake you up we have 30 minuets come in let's get you dressed I said handling her the clothes my dad sent.

[time skip 20 minuets]

*at school*

"

 

Come on Ali stop hidding" I said trying to pull her out of the car.

"No they can see the stitches and I will get teased by it." Ali said resisting me causing by the time I got her out we had fallen down.

"Ali Maupin get off of my Adrikins." Cholé called running over towards us once we got up and shoving Ali backwards but I got her before she fell.

"CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING DONT YOU THINK YOU ARENT THINKING ABOUT THE FACT THAT I AM NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND IN FACT ALI IS MY GIRLFRIEND AND HER DOCTOR ASKED ME TO WATCH OVER HER UNTIL SHE IS HEALED FROM A COUPLE GUN SHOOT WOUNDS THAT ARE PREATTY BIG THAT GAVE HER 2 LARGE STITCHES ONE ON HER LEFT ARM AND ONE ON HER LEFT LEG. YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SELF CENTERED AND MAYBE PEOPLE MIGHT ACTTUALY LIKE YOU BUT SINCE YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH. NOBODY LIKES YOU AND YOU TREAT SABRINA WHO IS YOUR FRIEND AS IF SHE WAS A SLAVE. NOW MOVE ASIDE." I yelled Chloé had pushed me far enough.

"Dude calm down what happened to you to cause you to do that" Nino asked as I aproched our friends helping Ali to walk over there since her left leg was still weak from yesterday.

"Marinette can you tell them please I got to help Ali to class before Chloé comes back." I said reapeating somewhat what we did on the first day.

"Thank you Adrien for defending me again, Chloé needs to learn A lot of different things about being kind to people." Ali told me as we walked into class. I helped her sit down then I talked to Mrs.Bustier then I sat down next to her. Unfornenitly her stitches were still visable to everyone 

"Omg Ali what happened" Rose asked Ali seeing her stitches as she walked in.

"We will tell the entire class once they are all here okay Rose" I said with my left hand holding onto Ali's left wrist to keep track of her pulse cause of it went to high it would cause the stitches to rip.

"Alright class Adrien, Marinette, Alex Maupin are going to explain to you guys what happened Adrien will be mainly reapeating what Ali says since her voice isn't as strong as it was on Monday." Mrs. Bustier said as we walked up to her.

[time skip to after they explain]

"Oh, Ali you shouldn't be there after that you could hurt your self more." Rose said as we sat down.

"Oh please she probably did it on purpose and probably thretaned the others to go along with her so that she could get some sympathy I bet the stitches we see aren't even real."Chloe said but before she could say anything else the door opened.

"I wouldn't say that Madame." an officer said as he, Officer Jody and the principal walked in.

"I take it you 2 already explained but to prove to those who don't believe it. Hi I am officer Jody Hopps and this is my partner Officer Nick Wilde. We are the officers assigned to their case since somebody forgot to check and make sure that the guys were safe and sound behind bars so they escaped so we will be with you 2 all day cause we figured out that it wasn't a robbery they were after Ali and Aidren so we have the entire force here and we will be near the 2 of you at all points in time." Judy said befoe Nick took over. "Listen I don't want anyone in here to say that the injuries she has are all for show I want you guys to watch this as it is the security camera footage from outside of the bathroom they were hidding in." as the video came across the screen I saw something strangely framiler about the Pearson.

"Hang on pause the video" I said walking up to the screen. When I got closer I saw what it was. "That is the leader of the anti-miraculous gang they are the toughest gang in town and help Hawkmoth in trying to get the miraculous which is where they get their name the anti-miraculous gang" I said walking back to my seat.

"How can you tell?" Judy asked me.

"Simple the mark on the shoulder of the guys jacket it is in the exact shape of the mask the Akumatized victims when Hawkmoth gives them orders." I said pointing to the spot. "Which means they arebt after just us." I whispered in Ali's ear and she nodded before raising her hand.

"Yes Ali"Judy said walking over to us.

"That means that May not be after just me and Adrien that means they could have been after everyone except Charlighie that was in the room." Ali said. I looked at Judy to see if she heard when she rubbed the back of her neck siginaling that she didn't I spoke up.

"She said that being the leader of the anti-miraculous gang that means they may not be after just me and her that means they might have been after everyone in the room except Charlighie."

"Ahh. Hey Nick, can you get one more officer in here and one to protect Alex please?" Judy said looking at the male officer who was scolding Chloé along with the help of the principal as Marinette was walking back to her seat. 'she must have told Nick what happened earlier when we first got to school' I thought.

"Of course, Juds." he said before talking into his radio as the principal countinued to put Chloé in her place.

[BOOM]

"Miss I need to go to the bathroom"me, Marinette, and Ali said at the same time.

"Fine just stay safe" Mrs.Bustier said.

Instead of running to the bathroom we ran to an empty classroom and met up with Alex and Transforemd.

"TIGGRA CLAWS OUT" Ali yelled

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT" I yelled

"TIKKI SPOTS ON" Marinette yelled

"LEBAEDO LET'S HOWL" Alex yelled.

"Guess we have someone with a major cat-attitude problem to handle huh Chatte"I/Chat Noir asked her.

"Seriously the cat puns do you do this to annoy us or to hope you won't give away your identity" Renard and Ladybug said at the same time.

 

"ahh is the cat-attitude coming out Renard." Chatte/Ali asked him.

 

"I thought that I wouldn't have to put up with cat puns anymore from you let alone there be two of you." Renard groaned pointing at Chatte then at me.

 

"Ha so you thought wrong and besides you use to think my cat puns were purr-fect" Chatte said high fiving me as she did so.

 

[boom]

 

"Seriously today we have to handle an akuma can we not get a break." Chatte said as she readied her bow and arrow. "Here it comes in 3.........2.......1"

 

*Ali/Chatte's pov*

 

"Where is Alex" The akuma came in yelling and I recognized the voice.

 

"Shit Renard what did you do to Charlighie" I yelled 'I swear I am going to kill him when we get home.'

 

"I don't know shit she must of see that girl kiss me and ran off before she saw me shove her off and yell at her." Renard said.

 

"Let me guess the girl kissed you because she likes you and wants to be your girlfriend and probably saw Charlighie coming so she did it?" I asked him.

 

"Most likely yeah I hate her so much can you please use cataclysm on her?" Renard asked me.

 

"You know that's illegal according to the laws of the miraculous that's why we have to get hawkmoths broch is because he is doing so much that is illegal." I told Renard as I dodge an attack. "I hope this still works" I said before yelling "STAFF MATERIALISE" my staff fell in my hands and a soon as it did I spun it in front of me to block an attack.

 

"Alright that is cool" Chat said as he spun his.

 

"Renard get behind me we need to thing of a plan what could have been akumatized you know Charlighie better than any of us?" I said.

 

"The charm bracelet I gave her most likely." Renard said, and I remember that was the one thing she cherished the most.

 

"Of course, now how to get to it?" I thought as I tried to block another attack but failed and she managed to hit me on left shoulder 2 inches away from my stitches sending me to the ground but before she could hit me again I knew what to do. "CATACLYSM" I yelled touching the wrist that had the bracelet on it. "LADYbug no......" I tried to yell even though I released the akuma Charleigh was still able to attack me knocking me out cold.

 

*Adrien/Chat's pov*

 

" CHATTE! Ladybug purrifie the akuma." I yelled blocking the akuma from hitting Ali again.

 

"On it." Ladybug said catching the akuma.

 

"What Happened. ALI" Charlighie said as the magic wore off. "Did I do that" She asked as Alex, Marinette, and I dropped our transformations and I talked to Plagg.

 

"Yes, but you weren't yourself I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose. Plagg is there any way to drop Ali's transformation." I told Charlighie and asked Plagg.

 

"Yeah just say the same thing as when you detransform only say Tiggra instead of Plagg" Plagg said answering.

 

"TIGGRA CLAWS IN" I said releasing Ali's transformation. "We need to get her to the hospital I don't know how she is because of the outfit but as of now neither of the stitches have ripped open." I said checking her pulse. "Her pulse is really low we need to get her to the hospital NOW" I yelled panic starting to set in. "Don't worry Ali you are going to be okay." I whispered in her ear before standing up with her limp body in my arms. "Why Hawkmoth can you not be kind enough to us to gives a break you had to akumatize someone today." I said walking out of the school and to the hospital that luckily wasn't too far away.

 

"I should have protected her, got her out of the room, done something I was supposed to protect her, I don't know what I would do if I would lose her." I said as Alex, Marinette, Charlighie, Nino, Alya, and the rest of our class walked in.

 

"Adrien Shayelyn is on her way you're going to have to tell her what happened." Alex told me as Shayelyn walked in.

 

"Where is she, what happened" Shayelyn asked as I walked over to her.

 

"On Monday we were attacked by the miraculous gang giving her 2 different but huge stitches one on her arm and one on her leg that is why she wasn't at school yesterday and I was with her cause I was asked to watch over her well today we were attacked by an akuma well it knocked her out cold and now we are here waiting to find out if she is ok." I told her as Doctor Bj came over to us.

 

"Adrien what happened?" Doctor Bj asked.

 

"She got attacked by an Akuma before I could get her out of the room." I told her. "How is she?"

 

"She is fine she is in room 300 again" Doctor Bj told us and I took off running to Ali. As I entered the room she woke up. I ran over to her side taking hold of her hand and apologizing profusely before she put her finger to my lips shushing me.

 

"Adrien like I said earlier I don't blame you." Ali told me her voice still weak as the rest of the group came in.

 

"ALI WHEN YOU GET OUT OF HERE YOU Are IN SOMR SERIOUS TROUBLE YOU HER ME." Shayelyn yelled at her.

 

"Shay calm down please" Ali said hoping she would calm down.

 

"Right but what were you thinking you could have gotten yourself killed." Shayelyn yelled at Ali.

 

"I am the one at fault I am her boyfriend and until she is fully healed her guardian I should have protected her better so it's not her fault." I told her oh shit she did not know about the boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

 

"WHAT" Shayelyn yelled looking at me then at Ali then she went back to looking at me.

 

"Will you guys give us a minute alone." I told the rest of the group.

 

"Sure" They said walking out.

 

"Listen we are the holders of the cat miraculous which means we are destined soulmates because of it which explains why somehow we fell in love with each other the moment we met." I told Shayelyn holding on to Ali's hand as she nodded.

 

"Really prove it" she said

 

"Fine" I said. "Plagg, Tiggra come on out and say hi and tell Shayelyn what you told us." I said bring the kwamis out.

 

[time skip to after explaining]

 

"Now do you believe us" I asked Shayelyn.

 

"Yeah sorry for not believing you" Shayelyn said.

 

"It's fine now will you bring in the rest of the group." I asked her.

 

"Sure" Shayelyn said fetching the group.

 

"Listen Ali we all need to return to school except Adrien, Marinette, Nino, Alya, Shayelyn, Alex, and Charlighie but we hope you get better soon." Mrs. Bustier said.

 

"So, um Adrien why are you looking at Ali as if her getting hurt was your fault?" Nino asked me.

 

"Well......Um huh umm" I said not knowing how to put.

 

"Wait before he answers that Alya, Nino, Shayelyn, and Charlighie how would you like to help Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Chatte Tigre Noir to take down?" Marinette asked

 

"We'd love to." All of them said at once.

 

"Good." Marinette said before nodding to me and I nodded back. "Alya I present to you the fox miraculous you shall use its powers to help Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Chatte Tigre Noir. Shayelyn I present to you the peacock miraculous." Marinette said before I took over. Charlighie I present to you the bee miraculous, and Nino I present to you the turtle miraculous you all will use the miraculous to help Ladybug, Chatte Tigre Noir, and Chat Noir." I told them.

 

"Now Nino to answer your question, I am Chat Noir and Ali is Chatte Tigre Noir who are destined soulmates which means that me and Ali are destined to be together which is why I feel like it is my fault Ali got hurt I mean I am supposed to protect her." I said while holding Ali's hand again but this time my ring brushed hers and a bright light appeared around us.

 

"huh what happened?" Ali groaned as the light went away.

 

"Dude I know you are Chat Noir but why do you have cat ears and a tail with no suit or mask same goes for you Ali." Nino said.

 

"TIGGRA!!!" Ali yelled bringing the kwami out of hiding.

 

"Oh, snap did your rings touch?" Tiggra asked as Plagg followed.

 

"Yeah why?" I asked.

 

"Well..................Long story short when the destined soulmates of a miraculous which is the cat miraculous holders or the 1 cat miraculous and the ladybug one have their miraculous touch for the first time it does something like this for the cat miraculous holders it is the formation of cat ears and tail and for the ladybug miraculous it id the formation of ladybug wings." Tiggra said {Plagg jumps in on the italicized part.}

 

"how do you reverse it?" Me and Ali asked at the same time.

 

"The only way is to well something you can't do here or in public." Tiggra said obviously having to go through this before.

 

"Are you serious?" Ali yelled at the little kwami. "All of this information would have been nice to know sooner don't you think."

 

"I'm sorry I just didn't expect for it to happen so soon>" Tiggra said before hiding again.

 

"Alright miss you are released have a nice time and we will see you back in a couple of weeks." A nurse said not even fully entering the room.

 

"let's go to my house and talk in my room there." I told the gang as we let.

 

"Alright" They all agreed as we got in the limo we had a police escort to my house thanks to officer Judy and Officer Nick.

 

As we got to the house we went to my room thank good my father, natalie and the gorilla are on a bussines trip or else I would be questioned about the cat ears and tail.

 

"So let me get this staright we have to have sex again you know I am no longer in my matting thing right." I asked Plagg out of hearing range.

 

"Yeah but that dosen't matter and besides tonight Ali is going to be in the worse part of hers." Plagg said answering my question.

 

"Alright this better work but if it dosen't we are going to have to find a new kwami of destruction." I said walking back to the room and sitting on the couch next Nino as Ali sat on my lap.

 

"Alright missy explain why you didn't tell me sooner that you were dating a model and a member of the band." Shayelyn asked me pointing her finger at Ali's face then at me.

 

"well um this is kinda why I didn't want you to over react and that is what you are doing right now I was worried that you would how do I say this throw me off the roof." Ali said.

 

"Oh that is true but this is great girl I am proud of you. your no longer a single pringle." Shayelyn said high-fiveing Ali.

 

"Alright dude why didn't you tell me sooner." Nino said.

 

"Same reason as Ali." I replied.

 

"Dude that hurts." Nino said getting up and walking over to Alya.

 

"And what did the kwamis mean when they said something you can't do in public." Alya asked us.

 

"Oh snap umm well this is hard to explain.......they meant ummm something very hard to talk about since you and Nino treat me like your son." I said.

 

"Fine just don't go to hard on her and we will leave now." Alya said dragging the rest of the group out.

 

"well that was interesting" Ali said before cupping my check. "I am glad to have you by my side" Ali said smiling.


	5. Caught In The Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Original Characters are Ali Maupin, Alex Maupin, Alexa Maupion, Alice Maupion, DJ N, Charlighie Maupin\Parker, Charles Parks, Shayelyn Chance, ShayShay, and Ethereal

*Adrien's POV*

"I could say the same thing"I told Ali before kissing her. As we kissed we didn't hear the fact that my dad arrived back home early and was coming up the stairs to our room. As we were kissing I started to undo her shirt and bra knowing what she wanted as well as what I wanted which was mainly to get rid of the cat accessories that were attached to my body which unfortunately meant the we had to have fun and with out knowing that my dad was on his way up to my room we ended up on the floor with only her underwear and my boxers separating us from doing what we wanted. 

"ADRIEN FAITH-RAENA AGRESTE WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?" I heard my father yell from the doorway and saw that my tail had  made it to where I want to be 'Shit my father is seeing this how am I going to explain this maybe if I ignore him he will go away' I thought as I continued to kiss Ali's neck then I felt someone yank on my hair. 

"Owww"I moaned into Ali's neck. 

"Adrien Faith-Raena Agreste, I get done early with my meeting and I get home to find my son on the floor with the guest of the house in cat accessories." My Father yelled at me. 

"In my defense we both wanted this. " I said  kissing  Ali again as  my mind was in a haze as I heard Plagg whisper  "yeah I might have forgotten to mention that you're month runs into this month woops " 'oh Plagg'

"Adrien... Fine I won't fight with you just be careful and don't get her pregnant" My father said leaving the room. 

"Well that was interesting"Ali said before attacking my neck causing me to moan. 

"Ali... Please let me fuck you until you can't walk tomorrow. " I asked her through my moan. 

"Make me yours as hard as you want to,  Adrien" Ali moaned softly and that was all I needed I yanked her panties off as well as my boxers revealing my throbbing member. 

As I picked Ali up off the floor she wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist rubbing her hips against mine. As I pushed her against the wall I pushed myself into her as hard as I could. 

"Ah Adrien don't  stop" Ali moaned out softly as I pulled out and shoved back into her. 

I countinued for a while until I decide to take her to the bed as I laid her down  I pushed back in. "Ah Ali you are so wonderful and tight" I moaned as I pulled out again.  We countinued until we both cumed at the same time as I pulled back out of her and laid down beside her a blinding light surrounded us and we no longer had cat ears and tails. "Ali I will always love you and don't you forget it" I said  cuddling her. 

[Time skip to the next day] 

"Good morning Al.. Achoo. . Ugh maybe I should stay home today"I said as I greeted Ali. 

"Adrien.... OMG your burning up just stay in bed I will  let Natalie know what's going on and tell Mrs. Bustier at school. I love you but I have to go" Ali said as she left the room and I laid back down in bed. 'What a start to the week'


	6. Bullied

[time skip 1 (or 2 days depending on how you count) day]  
Ali's pov  
"Ha you are so pathetic I don't know what Adrian sees in you. You are so pathetic." Chloe there she goes again Adrian is sick at home and I have been taking care of him for the past 2 days and with him gone Chloe has been bullying me.  
"You are just a rip off of me and Chat you don't even need to be here just go home when Chat comes back" and since Adrien is Chat he hasn't been with us during akuma attacks and Ladybug has started bullying me as well it is all too much. I have been crying every night after I get Adrien to fall asleep. I have scars up and down my right arm now when it used to only be my left arm because of all the mean stuff that has been happening to me.  
'Rip off, worthless, pathetic, useless, you are nothing' I want to tell someone, but no one believes me and I don't want to worry Adrien, and it just hurts the pain from this is too much.  
"Ali are you okay you have been wearing long sleeves for days and it's the middle of summer." Alta asked me.  
"Yeah Ala's I am fine just cold a lot right now, Adrien should be coming back tomorrow." I told her giving her a fake smile it isn't as real as they once were but with what all is going on I just can't give her the same smile as before.  
"Seriously you have yet to kill yourself. Adrien only dates you because he falls sorry for you because you are nothing." Chloe said as I walked in and say down. Mrs.Bustier out Nino next to me to keep me from having to see Chloe during class because of what she is doing to me right now.  
"Ali don't listen to her and just think pretty soon Adrien will be back and she'll stop." Nino told,me and I just nodded knowing better.  
[time skip to that night]  
"Ali are you doing alright you know I am better I can come with you tonight." Adrien asked me as I got ready for the latest akuma battle they have been happening every night for almost a week.  
"No, stay home tonight if there is one tomorrow you can join or just come with me for patrol." I told him I didn't want him to come not yet.  
"Just go home I already got the item just go I don't need you. You are just mine and Chat's double." Lady bug told me grabbing the bracelet as I landed only to leave again. I couldn't hold in the tears any more so I landed on top of the Eiffel Tower and cried until a voice spoke to me.  
"Chatte Maglaque Tigré Noir I can give you the power to get back at all the bullies that have hurt you so do we have a deal all I ask for in return are yours, Ladybug, and Chat Noir's miraculous" Hawkmoth said.  
"Yes Hawkmoth" I said as I felt my body be consumed in a purple color. 'guess I will be home late tonight' I thought heading off to where Ladybug once was to be stopped by a reporter.  
"Chatte where is Chat Noir and when is he going to be back in action" the reporter asked me and I decided to answer in a way that would let everyone know that I was gone.

Here we are the newest chapter epic plot twist there huh well I guess it is time to admit this Ali is based off of my personality and my social life as I am bullies by people who think they are better than me and it is funny when they say that they can do marching band better than me and I am like "really then play a triplet sixteenth note run while marching in 8-5 step at 160 BPM" and they are like want does that mean and I laugh my head off but it hurts me now I am not saying that I cut myself to relieve the pain because it is you guys and I mean this writing these fics help me to relieve stress and the pain of the bullying. Thank you guys for reading this and I am going to say this now I don't care anything you guys say negative I will try and ignore it but if you do know me after the face reveal next chapter don't bully me through this because it really hurts me. Until next time this cat's got to pounce and cat-cha next time~Chatte Tigré Noir


	7. Chatte Maglaque Tigre Noir

"Attention Paris and it's hero's I am no longer Chatte Tigré Noir. It is Chatte Maglaque Tigré Noir, and I will rid Paris of its bullies that have bullied in and out of transformation starting with Ladybug so watch out because ibam more powerful then all of the hero's you know so watch your backs of you have bullied anyone because it might have been me." I said before smashing the camera.

[with Adrien before the anouncment]

Adrien's pov

"Once again Paris was saved by Ladybug but a new akuma has appeared that has weakened are once unstoppable team of supperheros let's go to a previously recorded video by Jacob Crossley who was live at the scene to see Chatte arive after the akuma was got or so we thought it was the Chatte we knew"

[Video]

"Chatte where is Chat Noir and when will be be back in action" Jacob asked.

"Attention Paris and it's hero's I am no longer Chatte Tigré Noir. It is Chatte Maglaque Tigré Noir, and I will rid Paris of its bullies that have bullied in and out of transformation starting with Ladybug so watch out because ibam more powerful then all of the hero's you know so watch your backs of you have bullied anyone because it might have been me." who was once Chatte my beutiful girlfriend said before breaking the camera.

"Plagg what happened" I asked my kwami as the video of my once beautiful, kind, caring, kind, girlfriend disappear.

"I should have told you sooner and maybe she would still be here as her normal self." Plagg said taking a deep breath before countinuing "Chloe has been making fun of her saying you are only dating her because you feel sorry for her and that she is pathetic and worthless, while Ladybug has been telling her that she is useless and is basically your guys doubles"

"Platt you should have told me now I have to save my girlfriend from an akuma's magic. But what could have been akumatized." I asked my self not expecting Plagg to answer.

"The bell of her outfit it was silver instead of gold." Plagg told me.

"Oh, Ali I should have been there for you. PLAGG CLAWS OUT" I yelled tracking Ali down. "ALI PLEASE STOP THIS ISNT YOU"

"Oh, but it is I have suffered long enough it is time to rid Paris of that worthless bug that dosent know her postion bulling her fellow hero join me Chat on and we could live happily just the 2 of us. Come on all you have to do is surender your miracul..Gah" Ali yelled as Ladybug wrapped her yo-yo around Ali's neck causing Ali to colapse to the ground gasping for air.

"Ladybug stop you don't know what you are doing." I yelled as she pulled tighter causing beads of blood to form along the string of her yo-yo. I quickly ran over yanking Ladybug's yo-yo off and pulling Ali to me before she attacked me. I tried my best not to hurt her but every time I would grab her arm to stop an attack she would wince in pain I eventually stoped taking the bell off her collar and breaking it releasing the akuma.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma.........time to de-evilise..........gotcha..........bye, bye little butterfly miraculous ladybug." Ladybug yelled before walking towards me and reaching for Ali's miraculous.

"No stay away from her it is because of you she was akumatized if you wouldn't have said what you had said Chatte wouldn't have been akumatized." I said standing up while picking up Chatte up. "I got to go"

[at the Agreste mansion]

"Plagg claws in, Tiggra claws in." I said dropping mine and Ali's transformation as she woke up I had laid her on the bed and curled up next to her as the news came in with breaking news and Ali fully woke up.

"Attention Paris once again the day is saved but for once it wasn't really Ladybug more like Chat Noir as we see in this video behind me Ladybug about killed the girl known as Chatte before Chat yelled at her and as the transformation done by Hawkmoth it revealed our beloved superheroine Chatte, but as Ladybug walked towards them Chat Noir the red and spotted superheroine's partner yelled at her to get away and that Chatte was akumatized because of Ladybug being rude towards her."Jacob Crossley said after the breaking news opener. I turned it off after that because I didn't want to hear it and I need to talk to Ali.

"Ali what was going on and why didn't you tell me?" I asked her sitting Up and pulling her into my lap.

"Chloe was bullying me in school and-and Ladybug sh-she..."Ali said but broke down crying.

"Shhh it's okay. Shhhh. I have one more question why are you wearing long sleeves in the middle of summer?" I asked her.

"It's because of well I, I'll just show you I think one of the more recent ones has started to bleed any way." Ali said removing her shirt and with that I saw what I had always feared would happen from an akuma only to know Ali had done then to her self.

"Ali............ Why would you do this just because of what those idiots said to you. By doing this you lowered yourself to their level, let's get you cleaned up." I said carrying Ali to my bathroom and getting a washcloth to clean her up and I started to clean her up.

"A-Ad-Adrien I-I'm s-so s-sor-sorry." Ali whispered to me as I cleaned up her injuries she gave her self that split open when she had tried to fight me and Ladybug.

"Ali don't apologise I should have known what was going on, I am supose to protect you, I should have realised what was happe... Oops sorry baby girl didn't mean to press that hard. Anyway, where was I oh yeah I should have realised what was happening, I should have saw the signs but...... I didn't." I told her.

"But I should have told you instead of not wanting to worry you but I didn't ow" Ali said as I put a bandage on a bit too tight.

"Oops sorry baby girl I didn't mean to pull so tight but tomorrow I am going back to school with you and you will wear a halter top like my dad would want be happy he hasn't seen you since he is on another business trip and won't be back for another 10 minutes." I told her.

"Alright Adrien let's go to bed it's been a long day." Ali said, and I picked her up again. Before we fell asleep I whisper in her ear.

"I love you no matter what happens and I always will." and after that I kissed her forehead holding her in my arms.

Alright so not only did I done what pull from my own experience I wrote this while listening to the song Control by Halsey. So it kinda helped me to move the story along. So until next time this cat's got to pounce and cat-cha next time~ Chatte Tigré Noir


	8. Forever Hurt

"Princess please get out of the car." I asked but she kept refusing.

"No can't your dad just home school us I don’t want to be bullied anymore." Ali said as I finally pulled her out of the car.

"No besides I am here to defend you, and don’t forget the mic we wired you with so that I can hear everything go on to the girls locker-room I'll meet you in class." I told her, and she nodded. As I was about to sit down I heard a loud bang through the mic and Ali moaning in pain I decided to listen before telling Mrs. Bustier.

"Seriously Ali I don’t know why you don’t just go kill yourself I mean honestly you are nothing, you’re a worthless, pathetic, little girl that gets sympathy from everyone, but you aren’t getting it from me." I heard Chloe said before I heard Ali moan more and Sabrina jump in on the bullying. Alright now I will tell Mrs. Bustier.

"Mrs. Bustier can I go check on Ali I had a mic set up on her and it sounds like she is being bullied by Chloe and Sabrina." "Of course just be careful." Mrs. Bustier said as I heard Ali scream for help but not very loudly before hearing her head by the way it sounded hit a locker again.

"Chloe Bourgeois or should I Bobitch step away from Ali Maupin right this instant or else." I told her as I walked over to them.

"or else Wh…. ahh Adrikins this little brat was bullying me can you please get her away from me." Chloe said as I walked to over to them.

"No Chloe you deserve to be bullied cause that is all you ever do I heard what happened the past 2 days and we have a mic setup so I can hear what you or anyone do to Ali so I know you were bullying her so you need to sto….ALI" I yelled running over to her side seeing the blood that was seeping from multiple places on her body.

"WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO HER YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I DON’T BITCH SLAP YOU TO TEXAS, USA I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW." I yelled. (A/N I just did that boom da boom chicken soup) "Ali you are going to be okay." I told Ali carrying her to the nurse's office.

[time skip to when they enter class]

"Dude your bac…. OMG what happened to Ali since yesterday?" Nino asked as we walked in he was sitting with Alya since Marinette wasn’t here yet.

"Um well, Chloe Bobitch decided it would be a great idea to yell at Ali to kill herself before slamming into her locker multiple times putting multiple gashes on her body." I answered glaring at Chloe who sent me her fake smile.

"CHLOE BOURGEOIS GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE RIGHT NOW I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO BE NICER TO PEOPLE." Mrs. Bustier yelled at Chloe.

"Ali Maupin just you wait I will take care of you once and for all." Chloe said as she walked by causing Ali to jump out of her seat and run.

"ALI COME BACK" I yelled before glaring at Chloe again. "CHLOE WHAT ON FUCKING EARTH CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU HAVE HURT HER ENOUGH THAT YOU HAD TO DO THAT NOW I HAVE TO GO AD TRY TO FIND HER TO MAKE SURE SHE STAYS SAFE AND DOESN'T GET AKUMATIZED AGAIN SO BACK THE FUCK UP AND GET OUT OF MY WAY." I yelled at her running out of the room and after Ali with Marinette close behind.

"Adrien I am sorry for what I had done to her I just was jealous because she was taking my spot light with some of the akumas" Marinette said running behind me.

"If you want to prove it help me find her and get her back safe and sound." I told her running in the direction I saw Ali go. "ALI PLEASE COME BACK I DON’T WANT TO LOSE YOU AGAIN I HAVE HAD TO MANY CLOSE CALLS PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU."

"A-Ad-Adri ahhhhhh" I heard Ali yell from under the stairs.

"ALI" I yelled heading towards her when I got their I saw her pinned to the wall with Justice trying to kiss her while rubbing a knee against her crotch. "Get off of her now Justice before I spare you no mercy." I said walking towards them Marinette close behind.

"What are you going to do about it Agreste she has always loved me she only used you for money." Justice said trying to kiss Ali again before I saw why her eyes were so wide he was trying to rape her and that was when I saw Justice get tired of her resisting and grab her chin so that she couldn’t move her head when I heard the class come storming down the stairs and saw Marinette putting her phone away. 'nice one' I thought and mouthed as I saw Ali starting to cry as the hand that was once holding her chin in place move slowly downward towards her pants when Mrs. Bustier showed up beside me.

"Mr. Justice I demand you unhand my student who I know for a fact is not your girlfriend and hand her back over to the student who was assigned to protect her and is her boyfriend Adrien." Mrs. Bustier said and the rest of the class mumbled in agreement as I saw him slowly start to grind himself against Ali which only made me madder at him for trying to do this to my girl, the love of my life, my soulmate. I looked at Mrs. Bustier and she nodded knowing what I was thinking. I then looked to Kim and Ivan as they were the strongest kids in the class besides me, Marinette, and Ali and they nodded coming up to stand beside me.

"I will give you one last chance Justice either unhand MY GIRL or get it from me, Ivan, and Kim so which is it?" I asked as he started to rub his hand over what I had claimed as mine already. "Fine have it your way Kim, Ivan help me out here." I said and then attacked him pulling him off of Ali and throwing him to Kim who in 2 seconds flat had him pinned to the wall while Ivan started to question him. "Ali are you okay?" I asked kneeling down beside her as she had slid down the wall crying the moment I got Justice off of her.

"A-Ad-Adrien…...I-I-I'm n-no-not o-ok-oka…..." Ali said trying to choke her words out in between sobs but couldn’t.

"shh baby girl I'm here shh I will always be right here no matter what happens I will always be by your side. Alright so don’t cry please baby girl don’t cry for me, for Nino, For Shayelyn, your brother, Charlighie, hell do it to keep Hawkmoth away I mean good feelings all day keeps the Akuma away right." I asked her making her giggle. "But seriously don’t cry I have seen you cry enough between last night and this morning I don’t want to see you cry ever again please baby girl do so you don’t get Akumatized again please." I asked her, and she nodded I pulled her into a hug as she continued to cry I know most of it is from where she had tried to keep it bottled up not so much from the attempt Justice made at rapping her.

"Mrs. Bustier the principal sent me back to class ugh is she still crying over what I said cause if she is it goes to show how pathetic she is." Chloe said walking over to us and as she said the last part Ali cried harder griping my shoulders tighter as Alya, Marinette, and Nino walked over, and we got in a group hug letting Ali to cry as much as she needed as I heard Ivan punch Justice in the jaw and glanced over to see Justice knocked out on the floor as Kim walked over to Chloe.

"Listen Clo I need you to just shut your mouth can't you see even 4 of Ali's friends can't get her calmed down and one is her boyfriend considering the fact that a kid just tried to rape her in front of Adrien and Marinette." Kim said I could tell he was trying not to hall out and punch her I mean he was trying to keep from doing a whole 'kick ass and ask questions later' thing.

"Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette can you take Ali to the principal and explain everything I will have Mr. Smith watch the rest of the class while I handle Chloe." Mrs. Bustier said as I nodded helping Ali to stand up and get to the principal's office.

[Knock Knock]

"Come in" Mr. Damocles called as we walked in.

"Mr. Damocles we really need you to switch Chloe's classes she has been bulling Ali to the point that she has as you can see multiple places where she has to have bandages and all the bandages above her elbows are from Chloe the others from where me not realizing it or I would have stopped it Ali cutting herself. I am going to play you audio from this morning in the locker-room." I told him as I pulled off my earbud that played me the audio from Ali's mic as she with the help of Marinette took off the mic with the box that recorded everything turning it off. "I turned off my ear piece once we got in the class, but this has everything in it including what happened when Mrs. Bustier sent Chloe to you." I told him plugging the box that was connected to Ali's mic into the computer and pulled up the audio.

{Audio recording}

"Princess please get out of the car. No can't your dad just home school us I don’t want to be bullied anymore. No besides I am here to defend you, and don’t forget the mic we wired you with so that I can hear everything so go on to the girls locker-room I'll meet you in class. [bang] [moan in pain from Ali] Seriously Ali I don’t know why you don’t just go kill yourself I mean honestly you are nothing, you’re a worthless, pathetic, little girl that gets sympathy from everyone, but you aren’t getting it from me. Ahhhhhh [bang] Chloe Bourgeois or should I say Bobitch step away from Ali Maupin right this instant or else. or else Wh…. ahh Adrikins this little brat was bullying me can you please get her away from me. No Chloe you deserve to be bullied cause that is all you ever do I heard what happened the past 2 days and we have a mic setup so I can hear what you or anyone else do to Ali so I know you were bullying her so you need to sto….ALI, WHAT DID YOU FUCKING DO TO HER YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY I DON’T BITCH SLAP YOU TO TEXAS, USA I WANT YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT RIGHT NOW. Ali you are going to be okay. [time skip to when they enter class]

"Dude your bac…. OMG what happened to Ali since yesterday?" Nino asked as we walked in he was sitting with Alya since Marinette wasn’t here yet.

"Um well, Chloe Bobitch decided it would be a great idea to yell at Ali to kill herself before slamming into her into a locker multiple times putting multiple gashes on her body. [Marinette walks in and apologizes to Mrs. Bustier] CHLOE BOURGEOIS GO TO THE PRINCIPAL OFFICE RIGHT NOW I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE UNTIL YOU LEARN HOW TO BE NICER TO PEOPLE. Ali Maupin just you wait I will take care of you once and for all. ALI COME BACK. Why, why me my brother is the only one for years that has cared for me why do I have to be bullied is my mom trying to kill those close to me not enough, oh Ali why are you out her crying to yourself when you could be with me come on. Ali please come back I don’t want to lose you I have had to many close calls please come back. A-Ad-Adri ahhhhhh. ALI Get off of her now Justice before I spare you no mercy. What are you going to do about it Agreste she has always loved me she only used you for money. Mr. Justice I demand you unhand my student who I know for a fact is not your girlfriend and hand her back over to the student who was assigned to protect her and is her boyfriend Adrien. I will give you one last chance Justice either unhand MY GIRL or get it from me, Ivan, and Kim so which is it Fine have it your way Kim, Ivan help me out here. Ali are you okay. A-Ad-Adrien…...I-I-I'm n-no-not o-ok-oka…... shh baby girl I'm here shh I will always be right here no matter what happens I will always be by your side. Alright so don’t cry please baby girl don’t cry for me, for Nino, For Shayelyn, your brother, Charlighie, hell do it to keep Hawkmoth away I mean good feelings all day keeps the Akuma away right, But seriously don’t cry I have seen you cry enough between last night and this morning I don’t want to see you cry ever again please baby girl do it so you don’t get Akumatized again please. Mrs. Bustier the principal sent me back to class ugh is she still crying over what I said cause if she is it goes to show how pathetic she is. [pop] Listen Clo I need you to just shut your mouth can't you see even 4 of Ali's friends can't get her calmed down and one is her boyfriend considering the fact that a kid just tried to rape her in front of Adrien and Marinette. Adrien, Alya, Nino, and Marinette can you take Ali to the principal and explain everything I will have Mr. Smith watch the rest of the class while I handle Chloe."[ and stop playing audio]

"This is where we knocked that I just stopped at." I told Mr. Damocles as I rubbed Ali's back.

"Chloe had told me that you and Ali had cornered her in the locker-room and had hit her multiple times." Mr. Damocles told us.

"and you believed her if me or Ali would have hit her she would have been bruised, bleeding, or not even awake to tell you that." I told him as Ali started to cry again. "Shh princess it's okay shh Chloe isn’t here to hurt you hey, look at me please, princess, please look at me." I asked Ali as she cried when she looked up I wiped her tears away. "Ali please you have cried so much the past 2 days in front of me that doesn't account for Monday."

[knock knock]

"who is it?" Mr. Damocles called

"Sir it's Mrs. Bustier I need to talk to you with Chloe" Mrs. Bustier called.

"alright" Mr. Damocles said "head on back to class while we talk."

"Alright. Come on Ali." I said and walked her out of the room while glaring at Chloe.

"Ali your okay and hopefully won't have to put up with some people anymore and if not me, Ivan, and Adrien will always protect you." Kim said as the entire class did a group hug to Ali, as I pulled Marinette to the side.

"I don’t trust Chloe do you think after you apologize to Ali you can talk to Chloe as Ladybug she might open up to her idol." I said.

"I will try I'll wear a mic when going for patrol and pay little Mrs. Daddy's girl a visit as Ladybug to see if I can get anything like any plan then send you the recording to let you know and you can decided what to do okay?" Marinette said/asked me.

"Awesome thank you." I told her walking back to the group as Mr. Smith cleared his throat.

"So, let me get this straight I have to watch you guys because of Mrs. Chloe Bourgeois?" Mr. Smith asked.

 "I'll tell you out in the hall" I said and winked at Marinette. "Tell her" I whispered.

Ali's pov

"Ali listen I know you are probably mad at me, but I am so sorry I let my jealousy get the best of me I am so, so, so, so, sorry."  Marinette told me.

"I forgive you I mean without you Justice probably would have succeeded at rapping me, so I mean." I said and hugged her.

"Thanks for forgiving me" Marinette told me as we hugged, and Adrien walked back in.

"I'm happy you two are friends again" Adrien said hugging me from behind as me and Marinette broke apart.

"Of course, I can't stay mad at some people for long and by some people I mean everyone except Chloe." I said.

Adrien's pov

"Of course who couldn't be mad at that bitch I mean seriously but Ali I need you to stop cutting your self just because of Chloe I mean you know the one other person will stop but I need you to promise me so I don’t have to worry about you I mean the injuries I saw last night that you have are pretty big but not deep or wide enough for stiches but you need to be more carefu…ALI SOMEONE GET ME A FIRST AID KIT PLEASE." I lectured/yelled as I saw a lot of blood seeping through Ali's shirt.

"On it" Mr. Smith said I mean he is the wood sculpting teacher and we are in the workshop for that, so I mean he should have one for when someone slits their hand bad enough to bleed a lot but not bad enough to need stitches or the nurse.

"thanks Ali I need you to hold still please." I said lifting her up and onto the table, so I could reach her. "Just like last night, right?" I asked her hopping she remembered.

"Right just don’t pull the bandage as tight" Ali said in response.

"As long as I don’t get distracted I won't. OMG Ali when did you rip the bandages because that exposed the injury that reopened when Justice slammed you into the wall." I asked her knowing it was probably when Chloe slammed her into the locker repeatedly.

"Most Likely when I didn’t scream which was the first time Chloe hit me this morning since she hit me in the small of my back with her knee that is why you found me on the floor when you got in there is because I couldn’t stand, and I couldn't feel anything. Ow Adrien you said you wouldn’t pull the bandage as tight as that." Ali said answering my question.

"Sorry Baby girl I got distracted." I said finishing the bandage and turning her to face me. "Ali I am so sorry you have had to go through this I wish you would have told me I could have got a hold of her father wait that's what I will do later but right now I need you to promise me to never ever do what you have done again you know how bad this has scared me and we have had too many close calls." I said.

"I know Adrien I am so sorry if I would have told you or if I wasn’t in your life you wouldn’t be going through all this with me I am sorry you have to." Ali told me, and I wanted to slap her for thinking that.

"Ali why would you even think that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, so I don’t want to hear you say anything like that again okay?" I told/asked her.

"Alright kitty" Ali said hugging me and I hugged back before asking her.

"Kitty now huh?"

"Shut up and enjoy it because you could have no nick-name." Ali said.

"I was just asking you don’t need to bring out the claws seesh" I said hugging her never wanting to let go.

"I am so sorry Mr. Smith but guess who is joining your class tomorrow since she was sent home for today." Mrs. Bustier said as she walked in.

"Chloe huh well at least Ali won't be tormented anymore by that girl I heard what has happened to her the past 3 days and I would like for Chloe to be suspended." Mr. Smith said as I helped Ali down.

"at least we won't have to put up with her bulling you anymore other than in the locker-room, but I will have one of our many friends stay with you to protect you from Chloe." I told Ali as I hugged her again.

[time skip to the end of the day.]

As we walked out the door I saw Ali's face turn into shock and then excitement as I looked out I saw an older man that looked just like Ali standing next to Felix with a slight glow around him.

"Ali who is..." I attempted to ask but she cut me off.

"PAPA" Ali yelled running into his arms.

"Hey sweet heart I haven’t seen you in 7 years well I have seen you, but you haven’t seen me God finally let me come home to you." As the older man talked to Ali they both had a light surrounding them and I saw Ali gain wings that I had only seen when she was Chatte and the older guy had a pair similar but bigger on his back.

"Father?" I heard Alex ask from behind me.

"Alex is that really you?" the older man asked

"Franklin Jack Maupin you abandon me and Ali for 7 years and suddenly return" Alex said walking towards Franklin.

"You know I don’t like the name Franklin and to address me as Jack if you want to use my name and why are you acting like this?" Jack or Franklin asked.

"why am I doing this why it's because I had to take care of Ali for the last 7 years and now you just show up in front of our school." Alex said as Ali walked over to me.

"It is about time for you to meet my father." Ali said dragging me over.

"Alright, alright just slow down you don’t need to drag me, and we don’t want you to hurt your self anymore." I said as she dragged me over to her father.

"Can you blame me he probably knows but it isn’t the same as when you actually get introduced." Ali said as I saw a pair of black wings sprout from Alex's back.

"Father this is Adrien." Ali said as we got over there he looks huge now.

"Ahh yes the Agreste boy so you’re the one that I heard has been taking care of my wonderful little girl and I thank you for that she is the best thing that has happened to me I don’t know what I would do if she would join me in the worse way." Jack said shaking my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too sir" I said shaking his hand.

"Well I do know you because I work with God on an everyday, but I finally get to meet you in person how about we take this to your house son and talk more there." Jack asked me.

"If you are saying that to meet my father I don’t know how that will work but we can go anyway." I said as we got in the car.

"I don’t trust him Ali he just shows up out of nowhere and expects me to trust him." Alex told Ali.

"Seriously that is just because you were always a mommy's boy while I was a daddy's girl that has always been the case." Ali told him.

"Do you honestly believe that." Alex asked her

"I do because you are, and you know you inherited everything from mom your hair, eyes, laugh, smile, wings, everything from mom while I inherited everything from dad and you know it." Ali told him.

"We're here guys" I said helping Ali out of the car. "And I told you to take it easy and did you listen no so now I have to help you into the house because like normal you didn’t listen to my warning and now here we are." I told her.

"Fine I'll sleep on the couch tonight then if you are going to be like that." Ali told me.

"wait I didn’t mean it like that I was just saying that if you would have listen you could be able to walk right into the house and I wouldn’t have to help you restricting you by a lot." I told her.

"Fine but don’t think you are off the hook that easy." Ali told me as we entered the house first we were greeted with the glare of my father. "Oh, snap Adrien he is staring at us" Ali whispered to me and I nodded.

"Hey dad" I said as Alex and Jack came in.

"ADRIEN FAITH-RAENA WHY DID THE PRINCIPAL OF YOUR SCHOOL CALL ME TODAY" My father yelled at me.

"well um uh I uh how do I uhhhhh I uh how do I do this um well I don’t know why." I told him 'and hell storm in 3…...2…….1'

"ADRIEN FAITH-RAENA AGRESTE HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO CAUSE THE PRINCIPAL TO CALL ME WHEN I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF DESIGNING MY NEWEST LINE THAT YOU AND ALI WERE SUPPOSED TO MODEL TOMORROW BUT WONT UNTIL SATURDAY BECAUSE OF THE INTERRUPTION." My father yelled at me.

"Sir it was probably because of the C-CH-Chl…." I heard Ali try to say but started crying before she could finish even just the mention of Chloe's name has Ali scared to death. "Shh Ali it's okay and father now that I think about it, it was probably because of the fact that Chloe has harmed Ali in so many ways Bullying, shoving her into things, hitting her, slamming and I mean slamming Ali's head as hard as she can into the lockers in the locker room. Do you seriously think it is because I did something wrong a kid tried to rape Ali today and you think I did something wrong I wanted to kill the kid but I didn’t because it would ruin your image because you want me to be this perfect kid that I'm not I have my flaws like every other kid all you care about is if I give your company a good name you didn’t even notice the fact that Ali has been hurting because of kids at that school when we went today she didn’t want to get out of the car because of the bullies at that school, she literally asked me if you could home-school us instead that's how bad it is but NO ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID FASHION BUSINESS THAT YOU ARE DRAGGING ME INTO HAVE YOU EVER ASKED ME WHAT I WANTED NO THE ONLY REASON WHY I GOT TO GO TO PUBLIC SCHOOL IS BECAUSE OF NATALIE YOU KNOW WHAT THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER." I tried to keep from yelling but failed.

"ADRIEN FAITH-RAENA AGRESTE I WILL NOT HAVE YOU RAISING YOUR VOICE AT ME IT JUST GOES TO SHOW WHAT A BAD INFLUENCE SOME OF THOSE KIDS AT THAT SCHOOL ARE." My father yelled at me and I felt Ali move when I turned Ali took off and out the door. 'not again.'

"ALI COME BACK PLEASE." I yelled to her hopping she would, but she didn’t. "LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED NOW I HAVE TO GO AND FIND HER AGAIN AND HOPEFULLY WON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH JUSTICE AGAIN" I yelled at my father before running out of the house to see Jack stay behind with Alex. 'hopefully they won't do anything I need to call Marinette.' [on the phone] "Hey Mari……..Ali has taken off again I need your help………..sure………….alright I am almost at the bakery now…….I'll call Nino and he can call Shayelyn and Charlighie to help while you call Alya okay?........Good I am almost to your house now and we can call them then……bye" I told Marinette as I entered the bakery.

"Hey Adrien, let's get the rest of the gang here and hope we aren’t to late for Ali what exactly happened?"  Marinette asked me.

"Long story short my dad yelled at me for what happened." I told her as I dialed up Nino. [on the phone] "Hey bro……Ali has taken off again and I need your help do you think you can get a hold of Shayelyn and Charlighie…. oh, they are with you and Alya……. can you guys meet us at Marinette's…… 3 minutes okay…...bye"

"So Alya said they will all be here in 3 where do you think she went?" Marinette asked me.

"I don’t know but this is all my fault if I would have gotten her out of the room or went some where else to talk to my dad none of this would be happening oh I hope to the lord that Ali doesn't get hurt, or Justice attempt to rape her again, or get akumatized again I don’t know what I would do with out her in my lif….huh what's this wait it's Ali." I said as I answered the phone. "Ali where are you." "A-Ad-Adrien I-I don-don’t kn-know but I-I need hel. Ahh get away from me please stay-stay a-aw-away." Ali tried to say but I heard another voice jump in.

"Oh, come on we're not going to hurt you pretty girl. Hey boss I wonder if this is the one he needed before he could do the spell."

"N-No pl-please I-I have a bo-boyfriend ple-please take what eve-ever you w-want ju-just let me g-get back to him." Ali said she must have dropped the phone when they came towards her.

"Come on little lady it wont hurt if you just collaborate with us."

"N-No I will ne-never g-go w-with y-you." I heard Ali said and heard the phone being picked up and Ali's heavy breathing.

"Ali listen to me I need you to turn on your phones tracking device which means I want you to hang up on me when I get done explaining okay." I told Ali

"Yes Ad-Adrien" Ali said I could tell by the way it sounds she wasn’t going to last long.

"Alright so once you turn on your tracking device I want you to put your phone somewhere so if those idiots do catch you they wont get it and I still will be able to track you okay." "Y-Ye-Yeah Adrien tell my d-dad I l-love him and w-wil-will see him so-soon if I d-don’t su-survive th-this pl-pleases" Ali told me and I knew by the way it sounded that she was going to collapse soon.

"Ali just do as I asked okay I will bring you home safe just do it before you pass out." I told her hopping she could get it done.

"Okay" Ali said then I heard the line go dead as Nino. Alya, Charlighie, and Shayelyn walked in.

"Where is she?" Shayelyn asked as I watched the phone light up with her location and saw how it was fast but that the goons if they were on her tail would catch up with her soon as the speed was slowing down at a rapid pace.

"She is near the Eiffel Tower, but we don’t have much time she is in danger she called me in panic as some men were chasing her down and by the way her voice sounded she has some blood loss going on from somewhere so let's go." I told them as I ran out the door and towards the Eiffel Tower. We were running towards the Eiffel Tower in hopes of finding Ali as we ran I saw Ali but saw her going fading and fast then I saw the men that were after her. "there she is we need to get to her before she collapses she has been running for to long." I told them. As I reached Ali I reached her right before the goons did and before she fell. "Back off." I growled at them as they came closer.

"Hand the girl over young man she is my daughter." The tallest out of the 3 of them said.

"I know for a fact you aren’t as her..."

"Her father is right here so back down before I give you something that you will regret which is a straight shot to hell, so which is it?" Her father asked as he appeared behind me with Alex right beside him.

"ha yeah right." The leader said by the way it looked.

"Fine have it your way" Her father said snapping his fingers and the guys disappeared.

"Let's get her back to my place my mom might be able to help her." Marinette said.

"Alright" I said picking her up as we all walked back to Marinette's.

"Hey mom I need some help and the first aid kit." Marinette called as we entered the bakery that was in its mid-day break for supper.

"why do you need the first aid ki…OMG alright let's get her upstairs and on the couch Tom I need some help. What happened dear?" Sabine asked.

"Well she has been hurt for the past few days but today Chloe attacked her, and Justice attempted to rape her causing more damage and we just rescued her from a bunch of crazy men." Marinette told her mom.

"Alright" Sabine said as she took care of Ali's wounds. The entire time I was pacing back and forth whishing, praying she would be okay. "She should wake up in a few Marinette she will probably be sore when she wakes up and probably scared too so can you help me make one of the tea remedies your great grand-ma taught me please." Sabine asked Marinette.

"Of course, mum" Marinette said as she signaled for Jack to follow her.

"Thank you for helping my little girl I don’t know what I would do with out her she is my baby her brother was their mother's child while she was mine." Jack told Sabine and Tom as they walked away from the group as I sat down next to the couch and held Ali's hand.

"I am so sorry baby girl." I whispered as I kissed it like I did the first time we met.

[time skip 10 minutes]

"Here we go she should be waking up any second me and Tom are need in the bakery, but you guys are welcome to stay for a little while" Sabine said walking down stairs with Tom.

"alright" We all said at once except Ali who I felt start to hold my hand back causing me to look up at her and nudge Marinette who had sat down next to me.

"Guys she's waking up" Marinette whisper-yelled.

"Ugh" Ali moaned as she woke up as her eyes fluttered open and the pain reached her, her grip tightened on my had.

"Let's help her into a siting position that away we can give her the tea me and my mom made that should help her with the pain." Marinette said, and I nodded as we both stood up and helped Ali into a sitting position she wrapped both of her arms around me and said which once again wasn’t very loud, so it was a good thing she was by my ear.

"Thank you" I nodded and pulled her closer making sure to watch where she was hurt which when we got her cleaned up we realized it was from the guys and they had used a knife when she was yelling at them to get away from her and had cut her not so much that stitches were need but enough to hurt her.

"come on now try this it should help with the pain." I told her, and she nodded, and I heard my father's voice down stairs. 'ugh not right now' I thought as I heard him coming up the stairs as I sat down next to Ali rubbing circles on her back where she wasn’t hurt.

"Adrien what were you thinking running off when I was talking to you. You know how long I have been searching for you." My father told me, and Ali started to cry again when Jack stepped in between us.

"I will have you know that the way you were talking to him was probably one reason 2 it wasn’t when you were talking to him because he said that the conversation was over 3 he went after his girlfriend to keep her safe since you obviously don’t care and 4 maybe if you would spend more time with him and not worry so much about your stupid business he wouldn’t of for peat's sake he isn’t a part of your company he is your son but you treat him as if he is just some employee that doesn't deserve your attention." Jack said and that was the first time I had heard anyone back talk my father.

"And who do you think you are to be talking to me like that." Gabriel said.

"Let's just say I am god's assistant and I could very well send you to god to discuss all this." Jack replied, and I knew my father wouldn’t believe him but if he choses wrong or mis-steps guess I won't have to put up with him for a while.

"Please as if you are some fake who is the apparent father of my son's girlfriend you probably told your daughter to pretend to like Adrien so that you guys could get some money out of us isn’t it." Gabriel said but that was so far off that I had to tell him off.

"Ali would never do such a thing and the reason why we are boyfriend and girlfriend is because we are soulmates so get your facts straight father." I told him. "Jack, I think he needs that talk with god can you do that for me?" I asked as I helped Marinette to calm down Ali who had started to cry again.

"Alright young man I was going to ask any way" Jack told me as he snapped his fingers.

"Father are you sure that was a good idea" Ali attempted to ask her voice cracking every few words.

"that is one of the other reasons I am here was because of that." Jack told her as he kneeled before her. "And to give you this" He said pulling a necklace from behind his back that had two cat charms one with green eyes and one with blue as well as a locket in between the two. As Ali opened it up I saw a photo I hadn't known was taken it was one of me and her with her father on one side and her brother on the other it was when we were at my house before me and my father got into it but then it switched to one of just me and her from when I first asked her to be my girlfriend then to one of the band and me as Ethereal which was my band name then to one of her with her 'girl' friends.

"It's an angel's necklace it has the charms to represent the holder's soulmate and them and a locket that shows all the good memories in that person's life" Ali said as it switched to an image of her and her father when she was younger.

"That it is my little girl and as you grow more images will be added to it and more detail will appear on the charms." Jack said pulling on the chain around his neck revealing 3 different charms on his. "Mine has all the good moments of me and your mom which aren’t many and the charms were once just a devil and an angel charm but have gotten more detailed as the years continue so when you have children of your own you can show them what it once looked like and what it looks like now lets get a picture of all of you and then of just you with the necklace okay my little princess of the sun." her father asked Ali.

"Okay" she said as we all got adjusted and Marinette helped her put the necklace on.

[skip 10 minutes]

"Bye Marinette see you later" We all called as we went our separate ways

"Where are you staying tonight father?" Ali asked him.

"Well I am sorry baby girl, but I got to go I will visit again soon I promise it will be before you get married." Jack answered hugging her goodbye and waving to me and Alex before disappearing.

"Oh, Adrien your father will be home by tomorrow" Ali told me as we went up to the room

"Well Ali guess what time it is." I asked her.

"patrol time" She answered, and I nodded.

"TIGGRA CLAWS OUT"

"PLAGG CLAWS OUT" as we leapt from roof to roof we reached the Eiffel Tower and landed to wait on the gang.

"Hey Chat, can you help me out with the mic." Ladybug whispered in my ear and I nodded making sure to wrap it in the red to keep it from popping out since Ladybug was smart enough to get one with a red wire, so it wouldn’t be noticeable as I tucked the box into the hand bag part of her yo-yo so that she wouldn’t have to worry about it. "Alright so I am off to hopefully learn somethings are you sure you guys can handle patrol?" Ladybug asked and we all nodded.

"Well let's go" Ali said as we went along patrol we saw the men that were after Ali mumbling to the rest of the gang while me and Ali with our cat like hearing listened.

"I never want to mess with that girl again" the smallest of the 3 said as they were walking.

"Well to bad the master wants her and he wont rest until he gets her she is the only girl in town with the eyes and hair the boss needs to complete his potion to turn us into demons." The leader said, and I felt Ali move closer to me.

"Don’t worry baby girl I won't let anyone get you because we are going to handle them now as superheroes." I told her before the entire gang jumped down in the shadows behind them.

"So, you are after a girl huh?" the Jade Turtle called towards them.

"And who is this girl" Querencia Eccedentesiast/ Shayelyn called out after him.

"Who's there and it's none of your business." The leader of the gang called out to us.

"Oh, but I am afraid it is as we are the ones you will have to go through to reach her now which is it tell us, or we can take care of you now." Ladybug yelled to them as Ali got out her bow and started to aim for the guy.

"Let me handle this." She whispered loud enough for all the gang to hear but not the goons. As we nodded she fired at the guy who didn’t see it coming so it hit him square in the shoulder. They all ran after that and we walked out of the shadows. "That should keep them away for a while I hate that I had to do that, but the leader will die because the tip of that arrow was poisoned why I don’t know but it came in handy right then." Ali told us as we walked elsewhere.

"At least you will be safe and besides once you detransform the arrow will disappear, and you can't be tracked, and people try to pin murder on you." I told her as we got back to my house and detransformed.

"Thanks Adrien what would I do without you, you are the light to my darkness you’re the thing that keeps me from going all demon on people that make me really mad." Ali told me as we walked further into my room as I grabbed her waist and pulled her towards me.

"Well Ali the feeling is mutual well besides the whole demon part." I told her before I kissed her making sure to keep from hurting her more.

"Thanks Adrien, what are we going to do when you father comes back." Ali asked me.

"I don’t know but hopefully he won't try and kill you like so many other people have tried here lately." I told her.

"I love you Adrien and I always will." Ali told me as I slowly picked her up with her wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck.

"I love you too my beautiful, kind, caring, girlfriend" I told her before I kissed her pushing her against the wall as gently as I could. "and I hope you never forget that" I told her kissing her neck.

"I won't Adrien, but we should get to bed before your dad gets home." Ali told me, and I stopped kissing her neck and kissed her once again normally before helping her get ready for bed.


	9. Rehersal For the Best of Us

**Ali's pov**

'omg omg omg omg omg omg' I am mentally freaking out we have a live concert tonight in front of the Eiffel tower 'omg I pray to god we don’t blow this we get to practice by performing for the school luckily for me Mrs. Bustier can keep a secret or 2 since I told her about who all was in the band and Mr. Smith since he has Alex

"Ali come on we got to go get ready before going out to the auditorium to make sure everything is set up right and to do sound check and rehearsal beforehand." Nino called me, and I ran to him as the rest of the group came over and we headed back stage and let the magic do its part.

"alright Alexa what are we doing for soundcheck?" Jeff asked me from behind the mix board since that was his job during performances.

"Control" (A/N Control is by Halsey)

"on it Nino hit it" "1….2…. a 1 2 3 4"

"They send me away to find them a fortune

A chest filled with diamonds and gold

The house was awake

With shadows and monsters

The hallways they echoed and groaned" I sang before Shayelyn took over.

"I sat alone in bed 'till the morning

I'm crying, "they're coming for me"

And I tried to hide these secretes inside me

My minds like a deadly disease" Shayelyn/ShayShay sang before Charlighie/Charles sung the Pre-Chorus

"I'm bigger than my body

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones" then me and ShayShay jumped in with Charles to sing the chorus

"And all the kids cried out

"Please stop your scaring me"

I can't help this awful energy

Goddamn right you should be scared of me

Who is in control?" after the chorus it went back to just me

"I paced around for hours on empty

I jumped at the slightest of sounds" then ShayShay took over

"And I couldn’t stand the person inside me

I turned all the mirrors around" then back to the pre-chorus and chorus the same way (A/N I didn’t want to write it out) then it was just me on the first part of the bridge.

"I'm well acquainted

With the villains that live in my bed

They beg me to write them

So, they’ll never die when I'm dead" the ShayShay took over.

"And I've grown framiler

With the villains that live in my head

They beg me to write them

So, I'll never die when I'm dead." The Charles sung the pre-chorus then we all sung the chorus twice.

"what now boss" Nino asked me, and I responded

"Shatter me" (A/N Shatter me is by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale)

"I pirouette in the dark

I see the stairs through a mirror

Tired mechanical heart

Beats 'til the song disappears" I sang before the rest of the girls jumped in.

"Somebody shine a light

I'm frozen by the fear in me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me

So, cut me from the line

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody make me feel alive

*Violin Drop*

Shatter me

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter" as we finished the chorus me and Charles faded out then ShayShay sung the 2nd verse

"If only the clockwork could speak

I wouldn’t be so alone

We'd burn every magnet and spring

And spiral into the unknown" then repeated the chorus until the bridge that Charles sung.

"If I break the glass then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing

The days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly

There's no one to catch me if I take a dive

I'm scared of changing

The days stay the same

The world is spinning but only in gray" Then ShayShay sung only over and over softly then we repeated the chorus and we all sung even the boys

"Me…...!

Shatter Me!

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!"

"Great job guys 10-minute break before you have to be ready to go again for the actual performance oh and Alexa don’t push yourself and love the new necklace" Jeff told us as I walked over to him to grab my water.

"You know you can't tell me to stop doing something I love." I told him as I took a drink and watched the boys talk and remember that prom was coming up. 'I really would like for Nino to ask Alya I see how he looks at her and it is obvious that they are in love.'

"Alright but if you pass out it isn’t my fault alight" Jeff told me.

"Fine" I sighed as I continued to talk to him about how the soundcheck went.

**Adrien's POV**

I so nerves I mean our first performance wait I mean my first performance not so much Ali or the rest of the band, but this means I have to go on tour with them this summer. 'let's not forget prom I need to figure out how to ask Ali to be my date good she is talking to Jeff now I can aske the rest of the band'

"Hey guys I need to know what the best way to ask A-L-I to prom." I asked them hoping Ali didn’t hear.

"You know you said that soft enough she wouldn’t hear and second she can spell." Alex told me.

"I know just help me out." I asked them.

"Take her on a date then on the way home asked her that is what that idiot Carlos did before we moved her 10 years ago but it was to a winter dance for the 1st grade class and it wasn’t romantic but she really liked him then two days before we moved she saw him kiss another girl she made a vow to nether love again but I knew she would find the soulmate my kwami told me about eventually and it happened to be you." Alex told me, and the rest of the group nodded.

"Alright but I don’t know how to ask her on the date like should I buy her flowers and ask her or a ring or a bracelet help me out her this is my first time doing something like this she is my first girlfriend like help me." I told them, and I got weird looks.

"Dude you don’t need to buy her anything all you need to do is ask her out on a date like how I am going to ask Alya to prom. Now use Ali's name instead 'Alya will you go to prom with me' or as you would ask Ali 'Ali will you go out on a date with me.' Does that make since?" Nino asked me.

"Alright so don’t worry about buying her anything until the date then I could buy her flowers?" I asked them.

"Yes, just ask her out." All of them said as I heard Ali yell that we had 2 minutes before Mr. Damocles will start making the announcement for us.

"Alright I will ask her tonight after the performance on stage as Ethereal will that work?" I asked them.

"That is a great idea" the gang told me.

"Attention students today we have a very special group joining us tonight and we have free tickets to their concert tonight at the Eiffel tower for everyone. This group has worked hard to get to where they are today." I heard Mr. Damocles announce as Ali whispered for me to stand next to her since unless we were on an instrument Jeff would have our mics that weren’t hand held on. "They are the Callistos and I will let their group leader take it from here"

"Good after noon College François Du-Point as your principal announced as a band we are known as the Callistos but we have individual names as well mine is Alexa, to my right here is ShayShay in green and Charles in purple, back there on drums is DJ N he will come up here later, on bass over on my left somewhere there he is, is my brother Alic, and right her to my left if you do know us is our newest member Ethereal he is our main male vocalist and our piano back up when he isn’t singing." Ali announced as I saw her eye me and I remembered what we rehearsed.

"Thank you, Alexa, and thank you to the principal of this fine school for having us today now so you guys know this will be my first performance so don’t judge if it is sloppy cause it might be, but it is an absolute blast being up here with this band. This is a rehearsal for us so any feed back at the end on how to enhance the performance is welcome. I would like to know do you guys want to hear some music" I asked the crowed and heard a lot of yeahs, so I nodded to Ali.

"So, like Ethereal said this is a rehearsal so the performance tonight will be a lot more complex than here because we will also have more space, so we will be starting with Walk on Water." (A/N Walk on Water is by 30 seconds to Mars)

" Oh oh, oh oh

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Oh oh, oh oh (Do you believe? Walk on water)

 Oh oh, oh oh" DJ N(Nino) Sang before Ali took over

 

 "Can you even see what you're fighting for?

 Blood lust and a holy war

 Listen up, hear the patriot shout:

 "Times are changing"

 In the end the choice was clear

 Take a shot in the face of fear

 Fist up in the firing line

 Times are changing" Then we all sang

 

 "Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can walk on water?

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?

 (Do you believe?)" then I(Ethereal(Adrien)) took over

 

" Look at the sky, see a dying star

 White lies, it's a man on fire

 Making love with the devil hurts

 Times are changing

 A thin line, the whole truth

 The far right, the left view

 Breaking all those promises made

 Times are changing" then we all sang

 

" Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can walk on water?

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can walk on water?

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?"

 

 "Do you believe? Walk on water

 Do you believe? Walk on water

 Do you believe? Walk on water

 Do you believe? Walk on water

 

 Do you believe? Walk on water

 Do you believe? Walk on water

 Do you believe? Walk on water

 Do you believe? Walk on water" Alic(Alex) and Charles(Charlighie) snag trading off the ShayShay(Shayelyn) took over.

 

 "Oh oh, oh oh

 Do you believe that you can walk on water?

 Oh oh, oh oh" Then we all jumped in with her and sang together.

 "Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?

 Oh oh, oh oh (Do you believe? Walk on water)

 Do you believe that you can walk on water?

 Oh oh, oh oh (Do you believe? Walk on water)

 Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?

 

 Do you believe?

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Walk on water

 Do you believe?

 Oh oh, oh oh

 Walk on water"

"Alright so hold it until the end we are now going to perform Whatever it takes" (A/N Whatever it takes is by imagine dragons) Ali said looking at all of us before nodding to Jeff to let him know that we will need the sound effects.

" Falling too fast to prepare for this

 Tripping in the world could be dangerous

 Everybody circling is vulturous

 Negative, nepotist" Ali sang then I took over

 

 "Everybody waiting for the fall of man

 Everybody praying for the end of times

 Everybody hoping they could be the one

 I was born to run, I was born for this" then DJ N jumped in with me and I saw that in the little drum lapse Alexa took over the drums and she winked at me and I nodded as DJ N came to stand next to me.

 

 "Whip, whip

 Run me like a racehorse

 Pull me like a ripcord

 Break me down and build me up

 I wanna be the slip, slip

 Word upon your lip, lip

 Letter that you rip, rip

 Break me down and build me up" Then we all sang, and I saw that Alexa ad the mic by the drum kit instead of her ear mic.

 

 "Whatever it takes

 Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

 I do whatever it takes

 Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains

 Whatever it takes

 Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for

 Whatever it takes

 Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

 I do what it takes" towards the end Alexa and Nino switched back off and ShayShay sang the second verse as Alexa came to stand by me.

 

 "Always had a fear of being typical

 Looking at my body feeling miserable

 Always hanging on to the visual

 I wanna be invisible" Then Charles took over.

 

"Looking at my years like a martyrdom

 Everybody needs to be a part of them

 Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son

 I was born to run, I was born for this" then Alic jumped in with her

 

" Whip, whip

 Run me like a racehorse

 Pull me like a ripcord

 Break me down and build me up

 I wanna be the slip, slip

 Word upon your lip, lip

 Letter that you rip, rip

 Break me down and build me up" and me and Alexa sang the choruses just the 2 of us.

 

" Whatever it takes

 Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

 I do whatever it takes

 Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains

 Whatever it takes

 Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for

 Whatever it takes

 Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

 I do what it takes" then DJ N and Alic jumped in with us

 

 "Hypocritical, egotistical

 Don't wanna be the parenthetical, hypothetical

 Working hard on something that I'm proud of, out of the box

 An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost

 I'm an apostrophe

 I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see

 I'm just a product of the system of catastrophe

 And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased

 And when I am deceased

 At least I'll go down to the grave and die happily

 And leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee

 I do what it takes" then it was time for the sound effects and ShayShay and Charles jumped in with us.

[sound effects of water]

" Whatever it takes

 Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

 I do whatever it takes

 Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains

 Whatever it takes

 Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for

 Whatever it takes

 Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins

 I do what it takes" then the song ended.

"Alright so the next song is "We are all in this together" and that will be the last song we are performing for you but if you come tonight then you will have more songs" Ali said before I cut in" "Like 10 more not much but it will take about 2 hours to finish those 13 songs" I said before nodding at Nino.      `

"Together, together, together everyone

 Together, together, come on, let's have some fun

 Together, we're there for each other every time

 Together, together come on, let's do this right" we all sang before it was just me

 

 "Here and now, it's time for celebration

 I finally figured out (yeah yeah)

 That all our dreams have no limitations

 That's what it's all about (come on now)" Then Alexa took over.

 

 "Everyone is special in their own way

 We make each other strong (each other strong)

 We're not the same

 We're different in a good way

 Together's where we belong" Then the rest of the band jumped in.

 

" We're all in this together

 Once we know, that we are

 We're all stars

 And we see that

 We're all in this together

 And it shows, when we stand

 Hand in hand

 Make our dreams come true

 

 (Everybody now)

 Together, together, together everyone

 Together, together, come on, let's have some fun

 Together, we're there for each other every time

 Together, together, come on, let's do this right" Then Alic took over.

 

" We're all here (yeah)

 And speaking out in one voice

 We're going to rock the house (rock the house)

 The party's on now (oh), everybody make some noise

 Come on, scream and shout" The ShayShay sang.

 

" We've arrived because we stuck together

 Champions one and all" Then we all jumped in with her.

 

" We're all in this together (together)

 Once we know, that we are (that we are)

 We're all stars

 And we see that

 We're all in this together (oh)

 And it shows, when we stand

 Hand in hand

 Make our dreams come

 

 We're all in this together (together)

 When we reach, we can fly

 Know inside

 We can make it

 We're all in this together (everyone)

 Once we see, there's a chance

 That we have

 And we take it" then Me, Alexa, and DJ N sang the following part which was funny since it was the school mascot.

 

" Wildcats, sing along

 Yeah, you really got it going on

 Wildcats in the house

 Everybody say it now

 Wildcats, everywhere

 Wave your hands up in the air

 That's the way we do it

 Let's get to it

 Time to show the world" Then the rest of the band jumped in with us.

 

" We're all in this together (oh)

 Once we know, that we are (that we are)

 We're all stars

 And we see that

 We're all in this together (together)

 And it shows, when we stand

 Hand in hand

 Make our dreams come

 

 We're all in this together

 When we reach, we can fly

 Know inside

 We can make it

 We're all in this together

 Once we see, there's a chance

 That we have

 And we take it

 

 Wildcats, everywhere

 Wave your hands up in the air

 That's the way we do it

 Let's get to it

 Come on, everyone

We're all in this together (oh)

 Once we know, that we are (that we are)

 We're all stars

 And we see that

 We're all in this together (together)

 And it shows, when we stand

 Hand in hand

 Make our dreams come

 

 We're all in this together

 When we reach, we can fly

 Know inside

 We can make it

 We're all in this together

 Once we see, there's a chance

 That we have

 And we take it

Wildcats, sing along

 Yeah, you really got it going on

 Wildcats in the house

 Everybody say it now

 Wildcats, everywhere

 Wave your hands up in the air

 That's the way we do it

 Let's get to it

 Time to show the world" as we finished the song I heard Alya and Marinette sing along with us.

"Thank you, College François du-point, for having us today and we look forward to seeing you tonight at the concert but as you leave we would like to see oh who was it oh yeah Alya Cesare and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Up here on stage with us please."

"That was amazing guys can't wait for tonight's show" both said as they ran on stage.

"Yeah ha ha ha……about that we have a small problem by the name of Gabriel Agreste, Adrien told him he was going with you guys to see so now Gabriel is trying to shut it down because he doesn’t think we are a good example." I said as I heard Jeff on the phone 'really that is the 5th time since we ended'.

"Alexa I just got a call from a mayor he has banned Gabriel Agreste from going anywhere near the concert and told him to let his son go so just take you know who to the studio after school." Jeff told me winking and I knew he did some negotiating and that is why we got so many calls.

"Alright thanks Jeff come on we need to get back to class but not before this Alya Marinette not only do you get free tickets they are the only VIP Passes being handed out to anyone no one was able to buy these." I told them handing it to them "Oh and we are going to Mr. Smiths class to say hi to a certain student." I told them and told them to tell Mrs. Bustier.

"Alright see you then" "Hello Sir we would like to see Chloe Bourgeois" I asked him, and he nodded pointing to the blond girl.

"Chloe now we will have you know we have two special students getting backstage access and it is because one is helping with wardrobe and one is recording the entire thing and by entire I mean everything so if I find out about you complaining because I know your father and he will find out because our producer done told him the plan we will have you restricted and not allowed at any of our performances again understood." I told her as Alexa stood beside me holding my hand.

"Wait so I am not allowed back stage?" she asked.

"that’s right Chloe." Alexa said gripping my hand tighter showing how she was still scared of Chloe, so I stroked it with my thumb.

"Hey, we have to get to our classes that we are in outside of the band so bye." I said getting Alexa out of the room and into the locker room.

"Detransform" All of us said changing our clothes and hair back to normal.

"Ali are you okay" I asked her not knowing how bad Chloe may or may not have affected her.

"I'm fine thanks for getting me out of there." Ali told me as we exited to head towards the classroom.

"Sorry Mrs. Bustier for being late we were in the bathroom." Ali, Nino, and Me told her as we walked in.

"It's fine, just sit down" Mrs. Bustier said and since Chloe switched classes Nino sat in the desk beside me and Ali's so we were closer but not by much.

"Alright Class I hope you all go tonight and watch because you may not know who they are but so you understand they are like the superheroes they are in some ways hiding behind a mask they use magic to change their hair color and clothes so they aren’t recognizable but they go to our school which is why we were the chosen place for their rehearsal place and free tickets." Mrs. Bustier said winking at the 5 of us that were in the first 2 rows of desk.

"We are" The entire class responded except me, Ali, and Nino but we mouthed it, so they thought we did.

[ring]

"Alright students I may or may not see you tonight" Mrs. Bustier called as we left.

"Hey Felix, ready to go?" Ali asked as we walked out.

"Whenever you are Ali just make sure to be careful during the clothe changes I don’t want you to hurt yourself anymore." Felix responded.

"Of course, Felix I'll be careful." Ali responded, and I found it od me and the 'gorilla' never talk like that he grunts but not talk.

"Ali what was that all about." I asked her.

"Oh well he kind of took the place of our mom he might be our assistant as well as our dad's but he has always treated us like his kids when he would drop us off at school when we were younger we would make the joke of calling him our mom by yelling 'Bye mom' as we left the car and he has always accepted it." Ali told me, and I nodded as we changed into our rehearsal outfits.


	10. Performance of a Lifetime

Adrien/Ethereal's pov  
'it's finally time I really hope I don’t blow this' I thought but I must have said it out loud by the fact that Ali/Alexa just walked over to me.  
"Ethereal you will do great alright so don’t sweat I mean I thought I would fail but I survived and did great, so I am sure you will do well to." She told me, and I nodded. "So, you ready?"  
"Yes." I told her.  
"then let's get in position." Alexa told me as we all got to our places me and Alexa standing side by side ShayShay/Shayelyn behind the piano, Charles/Charlighie on electric guitar, Alic/Alex on bass and DJ N/ Nino on drums. "Everyone ready" Alexa asked us, and we nodded, and she nodded to the guard who told the announcer we were ready which happened to be Jeff since he wasn’t need since we decided to skip the sound effects instead.  
"Good evening Paris are you ready for a rocking' night?" Jeff asked, and we heard the crowd cheer. "Then you came to the right place so hear is the bad who has worked the hardest to get to where they are out of all the bands I have worked with I am their producer Jeff, and this is the Callistos I will hand this over to their group leader to speak to you guys."  
"Thank you Jeff and Good Evening Paris it is an honor to be here and performing for you guys so we are going to do a group intro so I am Alexa Maupion, back on piano she will come up here later on tonight is ShayShay, to my right here on electric guitar is Charles, back on the drum kit is DJ N, on my left somewhere not right next to me there he is, is my brother Alic Maupion, and right here next to me is our newest member Ethereal he will be on piano and is our lead male singer." Alexa said.  
"Thank you, Alexa, and thank Paris for being here with us tonight and I would like to let you guys that it is an absolute blast being up here with this band. I would like to know do you guys want to hear some music" I asked the crowed and heard a lot of yeahs, so I nodded to Ali.  
"So, we will be starting with Walk on Water." (A/N Walk on Water is by 30 seconds to Mars)  
" Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Oh oh, oh oh (Do you believe? Walk on water)  
Oh oh, oh oh" DJ N(Nino) Sang before Ali took over

"Can you even see what you're fighting for?  
Blood lust and a holy war  
Listen up, hear the patriot shout:  
"Times are changing"  
In the end the choice was clear  
Take a shot in the face of fear  
Fist up in the firing line  
Times are changing" Then we all sang 

"Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can walk on water?  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?  
(Do you believe?)" then I(Ethereal(Adrien)) took over

" Look at the sky, see a dying star  
White lies, it's a man on fire  
Making love with the devil hurts  
Times are changing  
A thin line, the whole truth  
The far right, the left view  
Breaking all those promises made  
Times are changing" then we all sang

" Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can walk on water?  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can walk on water?  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?"

"Do you believe? Walk on water  
Do you believe? Walk on water  
Do you believe? Walk on water  
Do you believe? Walk on water

Do you believe? Walk on water  
Do you believe? Walk on water  
Do you believe? Walk on water  
Do you believe? Walk on water" Alic(Alex) and Charles(Charlighie) snag trading off the ShayShay(Shayelyn) took over.

"Oh oh, oh oh  
Do you believe that you can walk on water?  
Oh oh, oh oh" Then we all jumped in with her and sang together.  
"Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?  
Oh oh, oh oh (Do you believe? Walk on water)  
Do you believe that you can walk on water?  
Oh oh, oh oh (Do you believe? Walk on water)  
Do you believe that you can win this fight tonight?

Do you believe?  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Walk on water  
Do you believe?  
Oh oh, oh oh  
Walk on water"  
"They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake  
With shadows and monsters  
The hallways they echoed and groaned" Alexa sang before ShayShay took over.  
"I sat alone in bed 'till the morning  
I'm crying, "they're coming for me"  
And I tried to hide these secretes inside me  
My minds like a deadly disease" Shayelyn/ShayShay sang before Charlighie/Charles sung the Pre-Chorus  
"I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones" then Alexa and ShayShay jumped in with Charles to sing the chorus  
"And all the kids cried out  
"Please stop your scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
Goddamn right you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?" after the chorus it went back to just Alexa.  
"I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds" then ShayShay took over  
"And I couldn’t stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around" then back to the pre-chorus and chorus the same way (A/N I didn’t want to write it out) then it was just Alexa on the first part of the bridge.  
"I'm well acquainted  
With the villains that live in my bed  
They beg me to write them  
So, they’ll never die when I'm dead" the ShayShay took over.  
"And I've grown framiler  
With the villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them  
So, I'll never die when I'm dead." The Charles sung the pre-chorus then we all sung the chorus twice.  
(A/N Shatter me is by Lindsey Stirling ft. Lzzy Hale)  
"I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stairs through a mirror  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears" Alexa sang before the rest of the girls jumped in.  
"Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So, cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly   
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
*Violin Drop*  
Shatter me  
*Violin Drop*  
Somebody make me feel alive   
And shatter me" as we finished the chorus Alexa and Charles faded out then ShayShay sung the 2nd verse  
"If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn’t be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown" then we repeated the chorus until the bridge that Charles sung.  
"If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
"If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray" Alexa jumped in with Charles on the second rep Then ShayShay sung only over and over softly then we repeated the chorus and we all sung even the boys  
"Me…...!  
*Violin Drop  
Shatter Me!  
*violin drop*  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"  
"people say we shouldn’t be together  
Too young to know about forever  
But I say that they don’t know what their talk talk talking about  
Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So, I don’t want to late any longer  
I just want to tell the world that your mine girl" I sang then the rest of the boys jumped in as the girls waited for their turn at singing which Alexa started then the rest of the girls would jump in on the chorus on the second time through not so much this time.  
"they don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know babe about the all my life's  
Just the finding of the things we smite  
Babe they don’t know about they don’t know about us" then it was back to me before the girls turn after the next chorus run.  
"one touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweater  
Keeps getting better  
It keeps getting better all the time Girlllll"  
"they don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know babe about the all my life's  
Just the finding of the things we smite  
Babe they don’t know about they don’t know about us" then it was Alexa's turn.  
"they don’t know how special you are  
They don’t know that you done it to far  
They can say it to get me wrong, but they don’t know about us" As she was singing she took hold of my hands and we danced together.  
"they don’t what we do best  
That's between me and you  
Our little secret" then I sang to her as I pulled her close.  
"but I want to tell them  
I want to tell the world that your mind Girlllll" I kept singing girl into the chorus a little as the entire band sang.  
"they don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know babe about the all my life's  
Just the finding of the things we smite  
Babe they don’t know about they don’t know about us  
they don’t know about the things we do  
They don’t know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us  
They don’t know about the up all nights  
They don’t know babe about the all my life's  
Just the finding of the things we smite  
babe they don’t know about they don’t know abbbbooouuut ussss" as we sang the rest of the group faded away to just me.  
"they don’t know about us." As we finished off I twirled Alexa into me wrapping my arms around her still holding her one hand.  
"there was a time when I was alone  
Nowhere to go  
And no place to call home  
My only friend was the man in the moon  
And even sometimes he would go away too  
Then one night as I closed my eyes  
I saw a shadow flying high  
He came to me with the sweetest smile  
Told me he wanted to talk for awhile  
He said" Alexa sang then I jumped in with her and we were sitting back at the piano her playing high and me playing low.  
"Peter pan that’s what they call me  
I promise that you'll never be lonely" then I let her sing the last   
"ever since that day" when she finished I jumped back in with her.  
"I've am a lost boy from never land  
Usually hanging out with  
Peter pan  
And when were bored we would play it in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain Hook  
Run run lost boy   
They say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home to lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free" then it went to me while Alexa waited to jump in.  
"he sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe  
Believe in him and believe in me  
Together we fly away in a cloud of green  
To your beautiful destiny  
As we soar above the town that never loved me   
I realized I finally had a family  
Soon enough we reached never land  
Peacefully my feet hit the sand  
And ever since that day" then me and Alexa sang the chorus together.  
"I am a lost boy from neverland  
Usually hanging out with  
Peter pan and   
And when were bored we would play it in the woods  
Always on the run from captain hook  
Run run lost boy  
They say to me  
Away from all of reality  
Neverland is home  
To lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free" then we sang the bridge.  
"Peter pan  
Tinkerbell  
Wendy Darling  
Even Captain hook you are my perfect story book  
Neverland, I love you so  
You are now my home sweet home  
Forever a lost boy I last"  
Then I let Alexa sing the last part on her own before the chorus came again.  
"and for always I will say"  
"I am lost boy from neverland  
Usually hanging out with  
Peter pan and  
And when were bored we would play it in the woods  
Always on the run from Captain hook  
Run run lost boy   
They say to me  
Away from all of  
Reality  
Neverland is home  
To lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free.  
Neverland is home  
Lost boys like me  
And lost boys like me are free." As we finished ShayShay walked back to help us up.  
"we were golden  
We were fire  
We were magic  
Yeah, they all knew are names all over town  
We had it made in the middle of the maddens  
We were neon in gray crowed." Ali sang before I jumped in with her as we walked to the front of the stage.  
"yeah we wrote our own story  
Full of blood, sweat and heart beats  
We didn’t do it for the fame or the glory  
But we went down in history  
Yeah, we were legends  
Loving you baby  
It was heaven  
What everyone wondered  
We never questioned  
Closed our eyes and took on the world   
Together  
Do you remember  
We were crazy  
Tragic and epic  
And so amazing   
I'll always were the crown that you gave me  
We will always stay lost in forever  
And they'll remember  
We were  
Legends" we sang before it went to just me.  
"like we were   
Written down in permanent marker  
Not even the brightest sun could ever fade  
Come which ever hell or high water  
It was always me and you either way" then Ali jumped back in with me  
"hey, we wrote our own story  
Full of blood, sweat, and heartbeats  
We didn’t do it for the fame or the glory  
We just did it for you and me  
And that’s why we were  
Legends  
Loving you baby  
It was heaven  
What everyone wondered  
We never questioned  
Closed our eyes took on the world   
Together  
Do you remember  
We were crazy  
Tragic and epic and so  
Amazing  
I'll always wear the crown that you  
Gave me  
We will always stay lost in forever  
And they’ll remember we were  
Legends" we continued to sing but we danced as well.  
"Oooohhhh yeah   
we were legends  
Loving you baby  
It was heaven  
What everyone wondered   
we never questioned  
Closed our eyes  
And took on the world  
Together  
Do you remember baby  
We were crazy  
Tragic and epic and  
So amazing  
I'll always wear the crown that you  
Gave me  
We will always stay lost in forever  
And they’ll remember  
We were legends  
Yeah, we were  
Yeah, we were legends  
Yeah we wrote our own story." As we finished I wrapped my arms around Alexa's waist.  
[Ethereal:] "Take it back to the place where you know it all began" sang as Alexa traded off with DJ N and he walked up to me since we sing together on this song.  
[DJ N:] "We could be anything we want to be" sang as he came to stand next to me.  
[Ethereal:] We can tell by the noise  
That the boys are back again" Sang fist bumping DJ N.  
[DJ N:] "Together making history" sang looking at each member of the band in turn saving Alexa for last nodding to her and she nodded back.  
[Band:] It's time to show how  
[Ethereal:] To be a super hero  
[Band:] Just like a showdown  
[DJ N:] Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro  
[Band:] We're the best, no doubt  
[Ethereal:] Doing' it like we used to do  
[Band:] This is our town  
[DJ N:] And I'm telling you  
[Everyone:] Ooh

The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back...going to do it again  
Going to wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah

[Ethereal:] Keep coming with the right, Win the fight, every single time  
[DJ N:] Undefeated here in our house, yeah  
[Band:] We can rock, we can shock  
Any time we like  
[DJ N:] And tonight we're going all out  
[Band:] It's time to show how  
[Ethereal:] To be a super hero  
[Band:] Just like a showdown  
[DJ N:] Keep the pedal to the metal, go!  
[Band:] We're the best, no doubt  
[Ethereal:] Doing it like we used to do  
[Band:] This is our town  
[DJ N:] And I'm telling you, oh  
Look out

[Everyone:] The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back...going to do it again  
Going to wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out, the boys are back

[Ethereal:] Here to change the world  
[DJ N:] To solve the mystery, fight the battle  
[Band:] Save the girl  
[Alexa:] No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules  
Ooh  
[Everyone:] The boys are back  
Ooh, yeah  
The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back, the boys are back  
Going to do it again  
Going to wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back, yeah  
Climbing up the walls  
Any time we want  
[Ethereal:] No need to worry, cause  
[Everyone:] The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back, look out now  
The boys are back, going to do it again  
[DJ N:] And we make it look good  
[Everyone:] The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Tearing down the walls  
Any time we want  
I'm sure that you know by now

The boys are back!"

" Falling too fast to prepare for this  
Tripping in the world could be dangerous  
Everybody circling is vulturous  
Negative, nepotist" Alexa sang then I took over

"Everybody waiting for the fall of man  
Everybody praying for the end of times  
Everybody hoping they could be the one  
I was born to run, I was born for this" then DJ N jumped in with me and I saw that in the little drum lapse Alexa took over the drums and she winked at me and I nodded as DJ N came to stand next to me.

"Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I want to be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up" Then we all sang, and I saw that Alexa ad the mic by the drum kit instead of her ear mic.

"Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes" towards the end Alexa and Nino switched back off and ShayShay sang the second verse as Alexa came to stand by me.

"Always had a fear of being typical  
Looking at my body feeling miserable  
Always hanging on to the visual  
I want to be invisible" Then Charles took over.

"Looking at my years like a martyrdom  
Everybody needs to be a part of them  
Never be enough, I'm the prodigal son  
I was born to run, I was born for this" then Alic jumped in with her

" Whip, whip  
Run me like a racehorse  
Pull me like a ripcord  
Break me down and build me up  
I want to be the slip, slip  
Word upon your lip, lip  
Letter that you rip, rip  
Break me down and build me up" and me and Alexa sang the choruses just the 2 of us.

" Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes" then DJ N and Alic jumped in with us

"Hypocritical, egotistical  
Don't want to be the parenthetical, hypothetical  
Working hard on something that I'm proud of, out of the box  
An epoxy to the world and the vision we've lost  
I'm an apostrophe  
I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see  
I'm just a product of the system of catastrophe  
And yet a masterpiece, and yet I'm half-diseased  
And when I am deceased  
At least I'll go down to the grave and die happily  
And leave the body and my soul to be a part of thee  
I do what it takes" then it was time for the sound effects and ShayShay and Charles jumped in with us.  
[sound effects of water]  
" Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do whatever it takes  
Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains  
Whatever it takes  
Yeah take me to the top, I'm ready for  
Whatever it takes  
Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins  
I do what it takes"  
"Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on, let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together come on, let's do this right" we all sang before it was just me

"Here and now, it's time for celebration  
I finally figured out (yeah yeah)  
That all our dreams have no limitations  
That's what it's all about (come on now)" Then Alexa took over.

"Everyone is special in their own way  
We make each other strong (each other strong)  
We're not the same  
We're different in a good way  
Together's where we belong" Then the rest of the band jumped in.

" We're all in this together  
Once we know, that we are  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together  
And it shows, when we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come true

(Everybody now)  
Together, together, together everyone  
Together, together, come on, let's have some fun  
Together, we're there for each other every time  
Together, together, come on, let's do this right" Then Alic took over.

" We're all here (yeah)  
And speaking out in one voice  
We're going to rock the house (rock the house)  
The party's on now (oh), everybody make some noise  
Come on, scream and shout" The ShayShay sang.

" We've arrived because we stuck together  
Champions one and all" Then we all jumped in with her.

" We're all in this together (together)  
Once we know, that we are (that we are)  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together (oh)  
And it shows, when we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together (together)  
When we reach, we can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together (everyone)  
Once we see, there's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it" then Me, Alexa, and DJ N sang the following part which was funny since it was the school mascot.

" Wildcats, sing along  
Yeah, you really got it going on  
Wildcats in the house  
Everybody say it now  
Wildcats, everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Time to show the world" Then the rest of the band jumped in with us.

" We're all in this together (oh)  
Once we know, that we are (that we are)  
We're all stars  
And we see that  
We're all in this together (together)  
And it shows, when we stand  
Hand in hand  
Make our dreams come

We're all in this together  
When we reach, we can fly  
Know inside  
We can make it  
We're all in this together  
Once we see, there's a chance  
That we have  
And we take it

Wildcats, everywhere  
Wave your hands up in the air  
That's the way we do it  
Let's get to it  
Come on, everyone"  
"Take my hand  
Take a breath  
Pull me close  
And take one step  
Keep your eyes  
Locked on mine  
And let the music  
Be your guide" Alexa sang before we started to trade off. (A/N Ethereal will be normal Alexa will be in parentheses and when singing together it will be bold this is when they will sing separate then together unless I say it usually together except for the line with parenthesis)  
"Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me that you'll never forget) well keep dancing (to keep dancing) where ever we go next" before we sung together.  
"it's like catching lighting  
The chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling   
The way  
We do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
(so, can I have this dance) can I have this dance (A/N just stick to the assigned roles above when I include things like parenthesis the next line is together though)  
Can I have this dance"  
"take my hand  
I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don’t be afraid   
Afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)  
Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) where ever you are" I sung until Alexa jumped in with me and we were dancing like we would if they would just play the song.  
"it's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling   
The way  
We do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
(so, can I have this dance) can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance"  
"(ohhh no mountains to high and no) oceans to wide  
Cause together or not our dance won't stop  
(let it rain) let it pour all we have is worth fighting  
You know I believe  
That we were meant to be (yeah)  
it's like catching lightning  
The chances of finding  
Someone like you  
It's one in a million  
The chances of feeling   
The way  
We do  
And with every step together  
We just keep on getting better  
(so, can I have this dance) can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance  
(can I have this) Dance  
Can I have this dance" as the song finished I spun Alexa out away from me ending with us apart but holding hands as we took a bow.  
"Thank you, Paris that is the end of our concert, but I have one more thing to do before you guys leave." I said as I walked over to Alexa kneeling in front of her.  
"Ethereal if you are proposing Alic is going to kill you because one we are only teenagers and 2 we have only been dating for a few weeks." Alexa told me, and I smirked loving her reaction.  
"1 not yet I know better than that and 2 I already told Alic what I am doing so 3 Alexa Maupion will you go out with me on an official date?" I asked her to use her same tactic back.  
"seriously of course did you even have to ask?" Alexa responded, and I laughed at her reaction.  
"Well to be the gentleman I am yes." I said standing up and French dipping her kissing her in the process.  
"You sly cat" She said as I brought her back up and out of the dip with the crowd cheering behind us.  
"But I am your sly cat" I told her as I twirled her.  
"that you are." She responded giving me a peck on the cheek.  
"oh, who's the sly cat now" I teased her.  
"still you I didn’t do anything extravagant with it like dip you." She said in response.  
"Alright I will give you that. Thanks again Paris for coming to watch us perform it is an absolute honor to perform with this band in my hometown and in the city of lights and love." I told the crowd as they dispersed twirling Alexa seeing Marinette come out with Alya on stage.  
"great job you guys and is it alright if I post the video to my newest blog?" Alya said/asked.  
"Another blog what is this one about?" I asked her already knowing what it probably was about.  
"you guys of course but what to name it I can't do like I do with the Lady blog's name it won't make since ugh." Alya said pulling at her hair.  
"How about………. 'The Music Life'" Alexa asked her as we headed towards the changing rooms and detransformed leaving the hair and putting on sunglasses since everything except our hair went back to normal.  
"that works perfectly" Alya said setting it up. "Can I post the video?"  
"Yeah." We all said getting in the limo changing are hair back to normal as we headed to my house to relax after the concert and hangout.  
'Sweet I need quiet for a few minutes alright." Alya asked us handing Marinette her camera.  
"Sure" we said knowing it would take a little while to get to my house.  
"Hello, my Ladyblog so this is an update I have a new blog dedicated to the new, hot, and rising band the Callistos now as some of you know they had a live concert tonight where the 2 lead singers had a moment meaning that Ethereal who was the male leader asked Alexa the female leader of the band out on a date." Alya said as the recording finished, and she posted to the Ladyblog.  
[bang]  
"Shit now." Ali said, and I nodded agreeing with her.  
Ali's POV  
"Do what you guys have to do hang on we are going stealth to get back to the Eiffel tower to get to the agency it is about time to tell the 3 people who are supposed to show up today any way because they are the new recruits you ready to see Ryder and AJ again?" Felix said typing in the code on the dashboard as we pulled over to set the car to auto pilot turn his seat around and go stealth.  
"That’s right I can't wait to see them again let's go Felix." I said nodding to him throw the mirror and he nodded back finishing the code.  
"Ali shouldn’t we be transforming?" Adrien asked me.  
"Yeah but not by the miraculous." She said, and I saw Felix's seat turn to where he was facing us, and a magic wave go through the car as it started moving on its own. "is everybody ready"  
"Umm we think so" me, Alya and Marinette said as the rest of the group said, "Let's get this thing started."  
"Alright" Ali said before saying some sort of spell. "magic come magic go turn these outfits into a show make our outfits disappear and turn into secret spy gear."  
As she finished I felt our outfits change and we were covered by drench coats a and cool shades that Ali removed to talk to us. "Now you 3" Ali started pointing to me, Alya, and Marinette. "since you are new to the agency you have no gear except what you were wearing and what you have on overtop of that now. When we get to the group we have 2 other agents joining us Ryder and AJ."  
"Alright." Me, Alya, and Marinette said,  
"good so you will meet our tech guy and our leader which our leader you will meet through a screen while our tech guy you will meet in person our leaders name is the Director while our tech guy is Garry the Gadget Guy or Agent G for short." Ali told us, and we nodded as we arrived at the Eiffel Tower.


	11. Spy Squad Reunited, Bigger, and Stronger

Ali's POV  
As we entered I lead us to a back room where the director would talk to Adrien, Marinette, and Alya, we would meet up with Ryder, AJ, and Agent G later.  
"ahh Agent AM nice to see you again and these must be the new recruits. Welcome Adrien, Marinette, and Alya I see you have met the rest of your as we call them Spy Squad now you each will have an Agent name like Ali does and I will tell you that now so Adrien yours is Agent AA or Agent double A depending on how they wish to acknowledge you and no one else will know who you are outside of the agency and that goes for all of you now Marinette your Agent name will be Agent MDC and Alya yours is Agent AC Alright now I will let you guys head to the tech room to meet Agent G, get some gear and head out to handle the most recent attack and before you ask it is not an akuma." Director said before heading off screen and the room open.  
"Alright so now we will meet Ryder, AJ, and Agent G now Ryder and AJ are known as Agents P and J, Ryder is known as Agent P because he works with our K-9 which are puppies still but will become bigger and AJ is known as J because his initials are literally AJ so they chose J so it wouldn’t give him away." I told them as we headed to the tech room where as I open the door G was testing a new gadget. "DUCK" I yelled and luckily for me everyone dropped to the floor.  
"Yes, it works" G exclaimed clapping his hands together as Ryder and AJ walked in from the K-9 section of the agency.  
"ahem G you need to be more careful testing things be happy I know how to warn people and we all know how to react quickly to stuff." I said as we walked in.  
"Sorry Agent AM just excited ahh and these must be Agents AA, MDC, and AC nice to meet all three of you and now your suits should be all equipped with the same equipment as the rest of the 'Spy Squad now get out there and stop that evil person when you get back I will have more stuff for you."  
"Thanks G. Agents P, J nice to see you again it has been what 9 months how are the pups doing?" I asked as we walked into the K-9 unit to gather up the pups.  
"They are doing great ready to go" Agent P/Ryder asked me.  
"Whenever you are send the pups out while we get the bikes." I told him walking to the squad's garage that is connected to the K-9 unit alright so Agent MDC you are riding with Agent P, Agent AC with Agent NL/Nino, Agent double A you are with me." I told them as we walked in.  
"What about Agent CP, Agent SC, and Agent ALM?" Agent double A asked me.  
"They ride with their normal people only me, Agents P, J, ALM, SC, and NL know how to drive these agent G said something about showing the others, so they can have their own at some point this week just a matter of when." I told him hopping on my Black and Yellow speed bike. "Well get on" I told the rest of them as the rest of us hopped on Agent Double A hopped on beside me and I hand him his helmet which matched mine minus the gray and white detailing, but it had the cat ears his was straight black though.  
"Let's ride." Agent J said, and I nodded starting it up. As my bike roared to life the newbies looked shocked by the digital screen that appeared and my assistant who was a robodog jumped in the passenger car attached to my bike.  
"Good afternoon Agent AM, what do you need me to do?" My assistant asked which unfortunately sound very masculine.  
"Ahh good afternoon Percy, I need directions to the assignment the director sent to you." I told him through the head set wired to him as agents P, J, NL, ALM, CP, and SC's assistants hopped in with them.  
"Ahh yes just head towards the Mayor's hotel Agent AM that’s where you will find it." Percy told me as we pulled out and onto the main rode where everyone made room for us to get through recognizing the symbol on the side of the bikes.  
"Thanks Percy, did you hear that team we are heading to the grand Paris hotel." I said to the team who's faces appeared on the screen in front of me for the pups.  
"Alright Agent AM, whenever you are ready tell us what to do." I heard everyone say.  
"Alright let's split up Agent ALM you and Agent J go to the back and take your ride along along, Agent P, and Agent NL take the Left, pups take the right me and Agent Double A got front got it team."  
"on it" they responded, and I nodded.  
"Then go stay in contact don’t forget the wrist cuff that has everything need it is linked to our mics and headsets outside of the helmets and the pups tags." I said, and we split up me and Agent Double A staying on the same path as before.  
"Agent AM are you sure this is safe why don’t we handle this with the miraculous." Agent Double A asked me.  
"Because what we are facing is somebody the Agency has been trying to stop for years he has been jumping from place to place which is why Felix acted the way he did he is back at the agency for when we need back up so I can contact him" I told him as we pulled up to the hotel and saw the mayor I whispered a spell that switched the teams eye colors to the same as their partner as I watched the screen on my bike I saw the rest of the team were in position and decided to walk to the mayor to talk. "Follow me Agent Double A" I said taking off my helmet and walking to the mayor.  
"Ahh Agent AM I am so happy you are here please stop that thing I don’t even know what to call it wait where is the rest of the team." Mayor bourgeois asked me.  
"They have surrounded the hotel and are waiting for my signi..a.l LOOK OUT" I yelled pushing the mayor out of the way and putting up an angel shield around my self which wouldn’t hold for long as the thing kept shooting at me I heard it start to crack so I decided to radio the team. "mayday Mayday I have a shield up, but it isn’t going to hold much longer we are under attack please I need help shit hurry" I yelled into my mic that was linked to my cuff opening it up to show video response and to show me to the team.  
"On it Agent AM" I heard Agents P, J, and ALM say.  
"Hey how about you stop terrorizing everyone and we will take it easy on you hum." I hear Agent J say and the attacks stop right as the shield broke and I collapsed as it has been like 9 months since I last used my magic to that extent.  
Adrien's POV  
'what is happening all I can see is different lights being fired at one big rounded light that appeared as Ali who I guess I have to address as Agent AM now pushed the mayor out of the way and now she has sent a panic call out from what looks like inside of the light' I thought as I saw Agent J yell and the attacks stop as the light surrounding Ali broke and she collapsed to the ground.  
"AGENT AM. Alright we are so not taking it easy on you." I heard Agent J yell at the thing that was terrorizing Paris as I ran to Ali's side.  
"Come on Agent AM, please wake up, please, oh what can I do." I cried to her hopping she could hear me.  
"Ag-Agent DO-Double A I-I need you to call F-Fel-Felix if y-you need it Per-Percy c-ca-can d-d-do it." I heard Agent AM attempt to say and I nodded taking her back to the bike.  
"Hey Percy" I said hopping it would get his attention as he was mongering the battle.  
"Oh, Hey Agent Double A oh Agent AM had to hold the shield for too long it has been 9 months since she has used her magic to that extent." Percy said as he looked out at the battle then back to me. "What do you need me to do I was told by Agent G that if this was to happen I was to answer to you."  
"I need you to contact Felix back in the agency please." I asked him hopping he would understand.  
"Alright sending the request for back up to Agent F back in the agency." Percy said thank god he understood what I meant. "Alright we need to get her out of here, has she shown you how to ride this yet."  
"No" I told him sitting on the bike with Ali in my lap.  
"Alright but the seat belt on and hold on to her I am programed to drive this thing and my seat is equipped with the handles needed so hold on to her tight and we will get out of here." Percy said, and I nodded putting my helmet on and Ali's. "alright hold on we are heading back to the agency so let's go."  
As we rode along I saw the battle continue when Alex hit the thing just right to where it collapsed to the ground and they got a handle on it.   
"Alright we are here so hop off and carry her in through the entrance over there." Percy said pulling up to an opening in the Eiffel tower.  
"Wait where are you going?" I asked him getting off the bike.  
"Back to the battle since the bike is open Agent SC can ride it she knows how Agent G just has yet to finish hers." He responded, and I nodded walking into the agency where I was greeted with multiple people who parted shortly after the door shut to reveal a person who was in all black with a mask covering her face.  
"She will be alright young man, it is just the shock of using so much magic after not using it at all for 9 months, come on let's get her laid down." She said.  
"and I don’t mean to be rude but who are you?" I asked her.  
"Oh, you met me earlier through a screen I am the director I saw what was happening and knew she was going to collapse by how long she had attempted to hold it." She responded.  
"oh, okay I know I should be used to sudden attacks on Paris, but I still get shocked every time it happens." I told her sitting down and laying back knowing how Ali is always the most comfortable when she is with me and purring a little to hopefully calm down her fast-paced heart.  
"Wouldn’t she be more comfort." She started but I cut her off.  
"She has always been more comfortable cuddling with me then when she is by herself trust me she snuggles up to me when we are just in school listening to the teacher." I told her felling Ali shift her weight and try and get closer to me. "Agent AM you are as close as you are going to get to." I started to say before I heard her start to mumble something.  
"I love you Adrien." I heard her mumble in to my chest as she tried to get closer again and I was happy we were back in the sound proof room from earlier.  
"Go ahead and address her by her name it is fine in front of me and the squad but no one else in the agency alright." The director said.  
"Alright. I love you too Ali, but I know I love you more then you love me." I told her as her head came to rest by mine. "Oh, Ali you may not realize it and I may not say it that often, but I love you more then you will ever know you are the light to my dark." I told her kissing her forehead as I saw her eyes flutter open.  
"Adrien…ugh what happened?" she asked, and I know she had hear everything I had said, and she knew what she said and that she is referring to earlier.  
"What have I told you about over working yourself, what happened was you over worked yourself again." I told her kissing her check. "Please never do that again you scare me so much when you do that." I told her, and she nodded curling up into me again.  
"Agent AM." I heard the gang say as they came in and the director tell them like she did me to address her like normal.  
"I am going to go talk to agent G about what to do with the thing we caught today." I heard her say as she walked out.  
"Ali how are you feeling" I heard AJ asked her.  
"alright whishing, I didn’t have to use the angel shield for as long as I did you know what happens when I don’t use my magic for long periods of time then try to use them for long periods of time." Ali mumbled in my chest again which I had yet to stop purring and it was a good thing because I heard her heart beat finally slow to a normal rate.  
"True" AJ said coming to sit by us.  
"Thanks for helping me out of that situation it feels so weird saying this again my brothers." Ali said as I sat up letting her sit in my lap.  
"brothers?" I asked her.  
"Yeah Ryder and AJ are non-identical twins and are my little brothers and you already know that Alex is my twin." Ali told us, and I nodded.  
"Well our job here is done why don’t we head to where we were heading when we had to come her Ryder, AJ why don’t you guys come along." I heard Alex say and I thought he was crazy 'what would my dad say wait they are related to Ali, so he won't mind hopefully'  
"Alright" Ryder and AJ said, and I lead them out to the car helping Ali out since she was weak.


	12. Ready When You Are

Adrien's POV  
As we headed to my house we were watching the news about what had happened only a few minutes ago.            
"Attention Paris we have been saved once again but it wasn’t an akuma we were saved by and it wasn’t by our heroes either it was by the agency that has helped us today. The 'Paw Patrol Elite has once again completed their mission with their most elite team the spy squad they seem to also have three new members by the names of Agents AA, MDC, and AC as well as their original members Agents AM, ALM, NL, SC, CP, P, and J together they stopped an attack on the mayor from an enemy to the agency by the name of Anti-government, this enemy has been trying to take out government officials throughout the world. Tomorrow we will have an exclusive interview with the leader and one of the new members so stay tuned."  
"Man, how does word stinking travel so fas." Nino started to say when Ali shushed him not in the way she would me, but she pulled something up on the screen in front of us.  
"Violet? What's wrong you know not to call me except when something is wrong and why are you in your father's supper car with a mask on?" Ali asked the girl who appeared on screen  
"we are under attack a villain has taken control of a lot of heroes and we can't contact mom or dad we think the villain might have gotten them we need your help." The girl answered as a boy appeared beside her.  
"Alright listen I am in Paris right now but I got some friends I will send to help alright I have a way to get time here in Paris to stop but I need you to listen it will be me but you won't recognize me cause it won't be my normal super form alright this goes for you to Dash?" Ali said in response.  
"That's fine we will stay here then and wait but before we go what you mean by that" Violet I guess asked Ali.  
"You will find out in time okay?" Ali asked her.  
"Alrigh."  
"Bah Bah"  
"What was that Violet?" Ali asked her  
"Oh, and we have Jack Jack." She answered Ali. "We will wait just hurry."  
"Alright." Ali answered as the screen disappeared. "Felix get us to Metropolis and fast. Magic come magic go make sure no one knows we left this town make time freeze until I say release this town."  
We felt a magic surge and saw everything stop around us.  
"Alright Ali what is going on?" I asked her.  
"Alright there are such things as people with powers without having a miraculous alright?" Ali asked me.  
"Okay but why does that involve us and why did you say other super form?" I asked her.  
"Violet her brother Dash and Jack Jack along with their parents are super heroes I don’t know if you have heard of them but Violets mom is Elastagirl and her dad is Mr. Incredible to of the most amazing superheroes out their Elastagirl is able to form any shape and stretch paper thin while Mr. Incredible is super strong., Violet can great force shields and turn invisible, Dash has superspeed and Jack Jack can become a demon, go into the 4th dimension, catch on fire, multiply, has laser eyes, teleport, make himself look like other people and who knows what else. And me and Alex have powers like them we are known as the element twins we don’t use our powers that much because of our miraculous but that’s how they know us because before supers where force underground everywhere except Paris we helped their parents to fight crime." Ali said as Felix shouted back to us.  
"Hey Ali, I am getting ready to land next to the Incredimobile so transform alright?"  
"On it Lets transform using the miraculous okay and I will explain more after the fight." Ali said, and we nodded. "TIGGRA CLAWS OUT"  
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT" I yelled  
"POLLEN LETS FLY" Charlighie yelled  
"TIKKI SPOTS ON" Marinette yelled  
"LEONARDO LETS HOWL" Alex yelled  
"WAYZZ SHELL ON" Nino yelled  
"TRIXX LETS POUNCE" Alya yelled  
"DUSSOU FEATHERS FLY" Shayelyn yelled.  
"Wait what do we do?" Ryder and AJ asked.  
"Stay here with Felix." Ali said as we got out of the car transformed.  
"Incredimobile expand and open your doors."  
"what who is that and why is the Incredimobile responding to it I mean it says Chatte Tigre Noir, but we don’t know who that is?" Violet said as we approached the car.  
"Get in guys Dash Violet move back Chat jump in shot gun and don’t worry it is me Elmentzone just in my other form like I said I would be okay?" Chatte.  
"Alright..." Violet said looking at her confused.  
"oh right its Chatte in this form and this lovely male version of me is Chat Noir, Elemnton is Renard Noir back behind me, Ladybug is the one in red and black, Querencia Eccedentesiast is the one with all the feathers, honeycomb is the one in black, yellow, and white, Jade Turtle is the one that looks like a turtle, and Renna rouge is the one that looks like a fox." Ali told her, and she nodded jumping in the back with dash and the rest of the group which the car had apparently grown from when it was just the 3 of them. "Alright so where is your mom supposes to be because that is our best bet.?" Chatte asked Violet.  
"The ship at Devtech that’s where dad was heading when he left us with Frozone."  
"Alright Incredimobile take us to the ship at Devtech." Ali said, and the car took off.  
"Alright now what M'Lady what are we going to do if the villain really did get them and what could have been akumatized." I asked her.  
"First it isn’t our typical akuma this is an actual supervillain no magic involved second I don’t know." Chatte asked as we approached the dock. "Shoot we are to lat... Wait." Chatte said before realizing something and turning a nob in between me and her to hydro.  
"Chatte what is happenin…. Ahh" I yelled as the car jumped over the railing and towards the water.  
"Oh, is my boyfriend a scared cat well get over it." Chatte said as she steered us towards the boat. "Incredimobile autopilot, alright honeycomb do you think you can get us up to the deck?" Chatte asked her.  
"Of course, I can everyone hold on to anything you need." Honeycomb said.  
"Incredimobile open the roof." Chatte said and the car did as told as Honey comb teleported us to the deck. "Come on" Chatte yelled. Following the sound of the leader of Devtech by the way it sounded we made our way to a room with people from all over the world in it as the boat raised up and Chatte and I used our poles to hold everyone steady as me and Chatte were able to hold our balance.  
"who are you guys?" the guy asked.  
"Superheroes in a way not born with powers but given through magic but we are here to protect you to keep you from being controlled by a supervillain I hate to say this but the guy Elastagirl caught was being used by the screenslaver the real screenslaver took over her, Mr. Incredible, and Frozone so everyone let me and my partners do our job Violet can you create a force shield around everyone." Chatte said.  
"How can we trust that you aren’t lying?" the guy asked, and everyone nodded.  
"There is a reason why the ambassador for France isn’t here now isn’t there and it is because superheroes are already legal in France and we are from there more specifically pairs alright so let us do our job..." Chatte said as we turned to face the door as 3 people walked and I saw Chatte grip her baton tighter. As they came towards her she hit the glasses off the girl.  
"what who are you?" The woman asked.  
"No time to explain give me a few seconds" Chatte answered knocking the glasses off the other 2 and collecting them in her hand. "Cataclysm" Ali said destroying the glasses and turning them to dust.  
"Alright so who are you." The woman asked  
"Elastagirl, Mr. Incredible, Frozone I am Chatte Tigre Noir, and these are my partners Chat Noir, Ladybug, Honeycomb, Renard Noir, Jade Turtle, Renna Rouge, and Querencia Eccedentesiast." Chatte said and we each waved as our names were said as I came to stand next to her taking her hand in mine.  
"Nice work once again M'Lady looks like our work here is do…"  
"Not yet." Violet called as she released the shield. "There are others still under screenslaver control."  
"Violet, Dash what are you doing here and with Jack Jack." Elastagirl asked  
"why didn’t you escape" Frozone yelled at them and I knew by experience an argument was going to break out.  
"Escape?! escape from what didn’t you go to the house" Mr. Incredible yelled and I knew I had called it  
"Yeah but we were attacked" Frozone yelled back  
"Attacked by who." Mr. Incredible yelled.  
"Attacked b."  
"LOOK OUT" Chatte yelled as me and her jumped in front of them and blocked the attacks.  
"By those guys."  
"wonderful more people to take out from the control of screen slaver Miraculous gang synchronized attack 219 destroy the glasses but don’t harm anyone I don’t want to use, miraculous magic cause it will fix the glasses." Chatte yelled as we thought them off.  
"CHATTE LOOK OUT." I yelled as one came up behind her and got her in his grip and slowly started squeeze tighter around her.  
"AHH CH-CHAT HE-HELP M-ME!" Chatte yelled to me and I nodded using my staff to propel me to grab the glasses as I gapped them and pulled them off the guy he continued to squeeze tighter around her.  
"Cataclysm" I yelled destroying them. "Let her go please" I yelled to the big guy and he nodded, and I ran to her catching her before she hit the ground. "Chatte oh my god you are going to be okay I promise you are going to be okay." I told her as I pulled her close to me crying.  
"C-Chat" Chatte said putting a hand on my check as I opened my eyes and looked at her. "I might not be this time and I-I want you t-to pro-promise m-me if I do-don’t you will g-go o-o-on and li-live your li-life like I was still by your-your side." Chatte said letting her hand go down to her side that was bleeding.  
"Chatte please do-don’t say that please I will make sure you survive you aren’t going to leave me not yet at least." I told her pulling her as close as I could.  
"Chat." Chatte said as I felt her move with what strength she had and grab my neck pulling me down to her and kissing me I let my arms adjust her to where she was sitting in my lap and I had my arms around her waist.  
"Chatte I love you."  
"I lo-love you too Kit-Kitty." She said as I felt her heart beat slow down even more. I stood up with her in my arms and walked towards the deck with the gang coming to the part with the Incredimobile near it.  
"Honeycomb teleport me and Chatte down to the Incredimobile please."  
"Alright Chat take care of her."  
"I will" I told her giving them a small wave bye as she teleported me and Chatte down "Incredimobile take us to the hospital and fast." I said  
"Of course, Chat Noir."  
"Don’t worry Chatte you will be fine. TIGGRA, PLAGG CLAWS IN" I said detransforming both of us.  
"Adrien." I heard Ali say as she moaned in pain.  
"Don’t worry baby girl we are almost to the hospital." I told her praying we would make it in time.


	13. Fighting the Demon Inside

Adrien's POV  
As we pulled up to the hospital Ali passed out in my arms making me worry a little more as her heartbeat kept slowing down as the minutes had passed from when we left the boat. "SOMEONE HELP PLEASE" I yelled as I ran into the emergency room and the Incredimobile went back to help the others out.  
"Of course, what happened to her, so we know what to do?" a nurse asked me.  
"She was stabbed I think I was in the other room from the house my dad has us staying at when I heard her scream and when I got into the room she was on the floor still conscience but bleeding bad as I ran her here her heartbeat has slowed a lot." I told them, and she nodded rushing her back and I just prayed as I saw the news come on saying that they had defeated Screenslaver and the gang walk in with who I am guessing where the other heroes that Ali knew as I just sat there my head in my hands I felt a hand on my back.  
"Don’t worry Adrien, Ali is a strong girl and her love for you will probably help her fight what is happening." Alex told me sitting next to me.  
"What do you mean by that?" I asked him, and he sighed realizing Ali didn’t tell me something.  
"Ali is going to kill me for saying this but every time she faints it isn’t because of the blood loss it is because our mom when she is hurt enough to faint decides to attack her from inside of her body and Ali has to fight her off well with as close as she was to dying back on the ship our mom knows she will be really weak unlike with any of the other times she has fainted which unfortunately means it will take longer for her to fight her of…." Alex explained to me before he obviously heard something with the fact that him and Ali have super hearing go on with Ali. "Oh god and the angels"  
"Alex what's wrong." I asked him scared to know.  
"They have to do a blood transfusion she has lost so much I am going to talk to the station I will be right back." He told me, and I nodded putting my hands in my lap.  
[ten minutes later]  
"Thanks, Adrien they got her stabilized come on she will be waking up soon I helped her to fight our mom off, so she will be up soon." Alex told me and lead me back to where she was, and I saw the wrap on his arm knowing that he gave the blood she need of course with them being twin they have the exact same blood type. As we walked in Alex nudged me to go to her side and her eyes opened a little as she moaned from the amount of pain she was in and I ran to her side taking her hand in mine that was a lot paler then it was when we were on the boat.  
"Oh, Ali I am so happy you are okay I won't leave your side ever until you are fully healed from everything I mean you have yet to get your stitches out from the gun shoots and here you are getting more." I whispered to her as Alex came in with the rest of the group and Violet looked at me weird and I knew she didn’t recognize me.  
"A-Ad-Adrien" Ali attempted to say something but I shushed her.  
"I am not going to have you argue with me we can do that later" I told her, and she nodded holding my hand.  
"Alright Explain something who is he and why is he acting the way he is like understand why Ali is like she is but why is he here he is no one she knows right?" Violet said, and I shook my head.  
"Well that’s where your wrong that’s Adrien, Ali's Boyfriend and as of right now and with as much as she keeps getting hurt possibly the rest of her life guardian." Shayelyn told her and I shook my head.  
"Don’t exaggerate Shay." I told her standing up and going to talk to the nurse.  
Alex's Pov  
"Alright then why do you say that?" Violet asked, and I looked at Shayelyn with a look that she knew said let me explain.  
"Ali has two guns shoot wounds multiple cut wounds and the one they just stitched up the gun shoot wounds have two more weeks before the stitches get removed." I told them, and they nodded as Adrien walked in the room.  
"I swear I hate these hospitals the only person that does a good job of helping Ali when she is hurt is Doctor Bj back in Paris I am going to call her on the way back and Ali don’t even try to argue I have made up my mind." Adrien said walking over to her side.  
"And why do you say that Adrien?" Shayelyn asked him.  
"because the doctor here is already releasing her for pete's sake she was kept overnight with the gun shoot wounds and this one is bigger than those, she lost more blood with this one, and let's not forget to mention about died and they are releasing here because there is nothing to be concerned about." Adrien yelled.  
"Alright Adrien you are taking the whole soulmate thing way to far sure you should protect her but still you have been over reacting to a lot of things here lately." I told him, and he sighed.  
"Your right I just ugh you know what I mean right." He asked me.  
"I understand I don’t like seeing her hurt either Adrien why do you think I have been fighting our mom off in person at night because I don’t like seeing her hurt shot Ali did not know about mom being back." Alex said before he started cussing himself out under his breath.  
"Alex why didn’t you tell me mom was back you know I am the only one able to send her back to the demon realm." Ali said as a nurse walked in and we all stopped discussing the matter as she unhooked Ali and practically shoved us all out the door;  
"ugh rude if she knew who I was she wouldn’t have done that." I said helping Ali out to the car.  
"Ali, I think it is time you know we are moving to Paris I mean it is one of the places that are called a superhero's playground." Elastagirl said as we all got in and Felix took off to an empty road before the car turned into a plane.  
Adrien's POV  
"That's fine since you are still in the car with us." Ali said not looking away from the window and I knew something was bothering her.  
"Ali what's wrong?" I asked her, and she just shrugged. "Babe please tell me what is bothering you, you know I can tell something is bothering you?" I asked her again and she sighed.  
"Adrien my mom is back that’s what's bothering me she isn’t going to just come after me she is going to go after you and try to get rid of you to try and get me to join her that’s what's wrong I-I don’t want to join her and I-I mo-most ce-cert-certainly d-do-don’t wa-wan-want to lo-los-lose y-yo-you." Ali said breaking down crying as she turned to face me, and I just pulled her close.  
"Shh its okay I won't let any harm come to you and I will watch my back okay?" I asked her, and she nodded cuddling closer to me.  
"Okay you guys ready to un freeze time." Felix yelled back, and Ali nodded.  
"Release this town" Ali said, and Paris went back to normal and everywhere else rest time wise except those that had an encounter with us.  
"Ali I am calling Doctor Bj tomorrow be happy its late." I told her, and she nodded as we pulled up to Ali's mansion and I sent my text telling my dad what was going on and he said it was fine honestly somethings have changed since he had that talk with god. "Everything is going to be alright Ali okay don’t worry." I told her as we walked in and she set up the security system to keep her mom out.


	14. Time for a Date

[time skip 1 day after the doctor's appointment]  
Adrien' POV  
"Okay what should I wear Alex should I wear just my normal outfit, or a tux, Alex help me out here please." I yelled as I was rummaging through my walk-in closet with clothes all over everything, my piano even and it is on the other side of the room from me.  
"Adrien just wear something nice like a dress shirt and blue jeans." Alex told me, and I nodded grabbing what I needed.  
Ali's POV  
"Girls help me out here I need an outfit like should go normal or a dress like my pink one for band." I asked Charlighie, Shayelyn, Marinette, and Alya.  
"Just wear this black dress it works and isn’t super fancy" Marinette said, and I nodded and went to get dressed for the date.  
[time skip 30 minutes.]  
[Knock Knock]  
"coming" I called knowing it was Adrien as I adjusted my dress which was a bit shorter than the dress I wear for band but not much.  
"Wow Ali you look amazing." Adrien said as I opened the door.  
"Thank you, Adrien you look, so handsome tonight too" I told him.  
"Well are you ready to go?" He asked me, and I nodded taking his hand. "I want you to close your eyes alright?" He asked me, and I nodded closing my eyes letting him to lead me.  
[time skip 10 minutes]  
"Alright Ali on 3 open your eyes. 1….2…...3 open your eyes" Adrien told me after some time as I opened my eyes we were on outskirts of Paris where Adrien had a picnic set up under a tree with lights hang down and a campfire lit 2 feet away with rose petals surrounding it.  
"Adrien this is amazing did you do all of this?" I asked him.  
"With some help from Marinette and Alex of course but the idea was all me, I knew you enjoy being outside in stuff like this so that’s where I got the idea." Adrien told me as I turned to face him, he held a yellow rose which was my favorite flower it may not be the flower of love, but it is my favorite. "And this is for you Ma Belle, Cherie, petite amie Ali" He said handing me the rose.  
"Meri, mon beau, gentil, petit ami Adrien." I told him sniffing the rose while watching his face turn to immediate shock after I told him that.  
"Well somebody knows their French come on sit down." Adrien said leading me over to the blanket.  
"Adrien this is absolutely wonderful especially not being in the spotlight for once as Ali any other time I am in the spotlight for being your girlfriend, as Alexa for being the leader and member of the Callistos, and as Chatte for being a superhero it is nice to not be in the spotlight for once and for it to be just you and me nobody else." I told him taking a bite of a chocolate-dipped strawberry.  
"Well what can I say I had to make our first date amazing what else do you expect?" Adrien said as he hit something, and some romantic country music started playing from somewhere.  
"I should have known, I should have expected the absolute best you could do." I told him feeding him a strawberry.  
"Oh princess of course you should have after all you are ma belle, petite ami." He told me, and I smiled looking into the fire. "Oh, and you have some chocolate on your cheek" Adrien said leaning over towards me moving the food out of his way, so he could get closer. I was expecting him just to wipe it off but nope instead he licks my cheek clean like a mother cat cleaning a kitten.  
"aww that was so sweet Adrien I am happy you asked me to this it is amazing." I told him, and I realized he was looking at me with a different look then normal. 'I hope he asks me to prom tonight it is in 3 days' I thought as I looked back at the fire he grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him.  
"Ali, I have been meaning to ask you this you this and thought now would be the perfect, Ali will you go to prom with me." Adrien asked me, and I was so happy started crying and he started to panic. "OMG I am so sorry if it's not the right time it's okay."  
"No, No Adrien it's not that I wasn’t expecting you to ask at such a romantic time my answer to your question is yes I will go to prom with you." I told him.  
"That's amazing, I love you Ali" he told me pulling me into his lap kissing me as he did so. When we broke I told him?   
"I love you too and I always will. "I told him kissing him again.

******Sin warning*******  
3rd person POV  
As they kissed Adrien's hands slowly made their way up Ali's dress to rub her inner thigh causing her moan into the kiss as Adrien slipped his tongue inside of her mouth deepening the kiss as he moved her panties aside with his hand and started fingering her womanhood causing her to moan and rock against his hand without breaking the kiss he laid her down on the picnic blanket as he laid her down he removed his hand from her womanhood pulling her dress over her head breaking the kiss as she pulled his shirt off and his pants as he unclipped and pulled her bra off exposing her chest to him as he leaned down and kissed her neck leaving dark purplish red marks on her skin shimmering in the moonlight slowly he reached her chest kissing in between her soft mounds moving to her left nipple kissing and sucking on her left breast while massaging the right. As he massaged her right breast he bit down on the left earning a moan from her.  
"Adrien please stop teasing me." Ali moaned as he kissed back up her neck to her jawline to the edge of her lips before he captured her lips with his as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it off along with his pants as Ali ran her hands down his chest and down to his waistband of his boxers pulling them down as he pulled off her underwear.  
"Ali you are the most beautiful person ever and I absolutely love you for being you." Adrien told her as he lowered his head in-between her legs and stuck his tongue into her licking her like she was a surgery treat that he wasn’t allowed to have but was having anyway. As he pulled his head back up he shoved himself into her causing her to moan in pain.  
"Mhmm Adrien hmmm you are amazing, hmmm I can't get you out of my mind when we aren’t together Mhmm don’t stop" Ali moaned to Adrien as he thrusted into her at an inhumanly fast pace.  
"Mhmm Ali you are so wonderful and tight Mhmm I love you and I can say the same thing I can't get you out of my head when we aren’t together I love you so much it is unreal." Adrien moaned back to her.  
"Adrien I-----I'm close." Ali moaned to him as he continued to thrust into her.  
"Me too baby girl." Adrien moaned to her before they cumed together Ali's body twitching as she felt the warm liquid seep into her from Adrien as Adrien thrusted into her a few more times before pulling out. "I love you Ali don’t you ever forget it, and this is all mine." Adrien said as he pushed his palm against her woman hood and she smirked up at him.  
"Then this is mine now." Ali told him rubbing her hand against the base of his dick earning a low growl from Adrien.   
"Your damn right it is." Adrien told her helping her to get dress as he did the same for himself.  
***************end of sin****************** Adrien's POV  
"let's head home its getting late Ali" I told her.  
"Alright Adrien" Ali said as we got to her house she kissed me again. "Good night Adrien see you at school tomorrow."  
"Good night mon bel amour." I told her.  
Ali's POV  
As I entered my house I remembered Alex was with Nino and Charlighie was with Alya and Marinette, so I was the only one home, but it felt like I was being watched as I started up the stairs to my room I felt someone's hands over my mouth.  
"Don’t scream or I will kill you and don’t bother trying to run either I am faster than you and won't hesitate to kill you." I heard the person behind the hands say as I started feeling dizzy and my eyes clouded with black.


	15. Kidnapped

Ali's pov  
I woke up to a dark room when I tried to get up I was held down by chains and the memories of last night came back to me. 'I was kidnapped, and I can't reach Adrien but maybe Tiggra can.' "Tiggra?' I called.  
"Ali OMG are you okay?" She came out of my jacket with a worried look on her face.  
"For now, but I don’t know what he is going to do to me I need you to go get Adrien please I don’t know how long I can survive this guy." I told her, and she nodded flying out the hole in the wall with bars over it just in time as my kidnapper came in.  
"ahh your awake about time I was getting ready to have a little fun." He said as he walked in to what little light the room had and bent down in front of me and I could see who it was. 'Justice I knew he was jealous of Adrien but to go as far as breaking into my house and kidnaping me I did not expect.'  
"let me go Justice Adrien isn’t going to rest until he finds me." I told him as he came closer and I could smell alcohol on his breath almost gaging me.  
"Oh, but you see he might not find you ever I picked someplace where that rich boy wouldn’t bother looking for you." Justice said as he stood up and filled a dish with water barely enough for me and kicked it over to me spilling some out. "I am warning you do as I say, or I will kill you."  
Adrien's pov  
I am currently sitting in class worried sick Ali wasn’t home when I went to get her this morning I thought she might have already headed to school but she isn’t here either and she isn’t picking up her phone. The bell just rung, and I was getting ready to call her again when Tiggra slapped my face. "Tiggra what are you doing here and where is Ali?" I asked her seeing a worried look and knew that there was something wrong.  
"Ali was kidnapped she needs you Adrien, she is chained up in an abandoned warehouse by the Eiffel tower and the guy is Justice he threatened her saying that she had to do as told or he would kill her." Tiggra said starting to cry as Plagg came out of my messenger bag and tried to calm her down.  
"Adrien, this is bad she is in great danger being there and if it Is like I think his patience is probably thin." Plagg said before Tiggra spoke up again.  
"He's drunk Adrien who knows what he has done since I left her it was by her request, but I want her back Adrien."  
"Ok Tiggra I am going to tell Mrs. Bustier what's happening." I told them, and they got in my messenger bag as I ran and talk to Mrs. Bustier and she let me go find her.  
"Adrien it's safer to do it as Chat." Tiggra told me and I nodded looking at Plagg.  
"PLAGG CLAWS OUT." I yelled transforming.  
Ali's POV  
'I hope Tiggra gets back with Adrien soon it's really cold in here and I don’t like it. I really hope justice doesn’t try anything.'  
"Oh, Ali you ready to have some fun." Justice cooed as he walked in and I realized he was going to do what I hoped her wouldn’t. 'I hope Adrien gets here soon'  
"S-Su-Sure Ju-Jus-Justice any-anything fo-for you." I stammered out my body shaking at the thought of what he was thinking or what he would do to me if I refused.  
"Good girl you know how to follow what I tell you." He said coming to kneel in front of me. "Now when I kiss you kiss me back or you will regret it." He said, and I nodded scared to what he would do to me. "Good" he said before slamming his lips against mine I didn't kiss back for a few minutes and he got mad at me for that and that’s when we broke for air. "you bad girl what did I tell you." Justice said digging something into my side through the dress.  
"t-to kiss y-you ba-back." I stammered wincing in pain as he dragged whatever it was down my side ripping my dress and skin.  
"That’s right and did you." He asked me, and I shook my head no as he pushed whatever it was he was cutting me with deeper causing me to cry out in pain. "answer me with your voice or this will be worse.'  
"I didn’t" I yelled out to him praying Adrien would make it soon.  
"there we go, and I told you to do as I say now let me take your dress of." Justice told me, and I nodded leaning up, so he could reach the zipper. "Good Girl. Now lay down and let me take your panties off." I did as I was told no matter how much I didn’t want to do this with him Adrien was the one I love. As I looked away from him he pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his dick that he shortly after without even warning me shoved into me causing pain to shoot through me. He didn’t even give my body time to adjust to his size before he started to thrust at a very fast pace causing me to bleed as I heard a thump on the roof and hoped it was Adrien coming to rescue me from this. "let me remove your bra." Justice yelled at me and I leaned up, so he could as he did I heard the door to the ware house bang open and Justice touch a button on his jacket slamming the door to my cage shut and locking it. As he tore my bra off I shivered at the cold of the room panting from the exertion of energy happening in my lower body as Justice licked my boobs biting down every now and again making me whimper as he continued to thrust into me and I knew my body was being forced to go along with it. Tightening around him as he thrusted hard into me relieving himself continuing to thrust until I cumed. "good girl." Justice whispered to me as he pulled out and rubbed his fingers against my vagina "you're not getting out of this anytime soon Ali so get use to this." Justice said as Adrien as Chat broke into the cell knocking him off me right as Justice stabbed a piece of a beer bottle into my side.  
"Aw shouldn’t I have known the cat would come to rescue his friend's girlfriend well guess what I suspected this would happen." Justice said before taking out a remote and hitting a button and I felt a sharp pain in multiple places of my bare body.  
"AUGH." I yelled out the pain I was experiencing worse than the pain from Justice's raping style was. "CH-CHAT HEL-HELP ME."  
"tsk tsk what did I tell you Ali yesterday?" He asked me, and I realized what he meant as he hit another button causing more pain to my body.  
"N-Not to scr-scream fo-for hel-help AHHH" I yelled to justice as more pain went through my body and I started having trouble breathing, I started coughing which cause a trail of blood to lead from the corner of my mouth down my neck.  
"Stop you're going to kill her." Chat called out as Ladybug appeared beside him along with the rest of the gang.  
"Who care she disobeyed me and I told her what would happen if she did." Justice said hitting another button before he was wrapped in ladybugs yo-yo and Chat got me out of the chains and helped me into some clothes they brought.  
"You're going to be okay Ali" Chat said helping me to the hospital.  
"Adrien there's a shard of a beer bottle stuck in my side." I told him  
"it's okay baby girl we will take care of it. PLAGG CLAWS IN" Adrien said before walking into the emergency room. "Help please."  
'what's wrong?" a nurse said coming over with a team.  
"My girlfriend she was kidnapped and threatened to do as told and she end up not doing as told a couple of times and he raped her before shoving a piece of a beer bottle into her side and using a remote did other things that caused her a lot of pain.  
"Don’t worry we will take care of her let's get her into surgery and get medicine to stop a pregnancy just in case." The nurse said taking her.


	16. Safe again or are we

Adrien's POV  
"Mister Agreste." Doctor BJ called.  
"Yeah this time she was kidnapped when I dropped her off after our date." I told her.  
"Adrien, we had to give her a medicine she almost got pregnant because of him I take it she didn’t want it but had to go along with it." Doctor Bj asked.  
"she did he made a threat to her that if she didn’t he would kill her he was about to because she refused to do something when I walked in and knocked him off her which is how she had the beer bottle piece in her side.:" I told her as we walked to Ali.  
'alright Ali I have to tell you this, without the medicine we gave you when you got here you would be pregnant we gave you a special medicine that instantly killed the egg and caused no possibility of pregnancy and that is a certain." Doctor Bj told her and she nodded as I sat down next to her. "there is one thing though your pregnant from a different one not so much that one."  
"Wait What but you said that medicine killed the egg wouldn’t it have killed that one as well." Ali asked her, and she shook her head.  
"No because that one had already encountered a sperm and has formed the other one didn’t." Doctor Bj told her.  
"Is there any way you can tell if it is you know done on her will or if it was another rape." I asked her.  
"a DNA test can be done now." Doctor Bj told us and I nodded.  
"Ali would you rather know, and it be mine or not know and it be rape." I asked her.  
"I would rather know." Ali said and Doctor Bj nodded and went to grab a kit as I jumped up on the exam table with Ali.   
"Whelp what would you do if it is mine." I asked Ali.  
"I wouldn’t mind keeping it and going through it but only if it was with you." Ali told me as Doctor Bj walked in.  
"Okay so blood samples from you two and then I will have Adrien step out to complete it just as safety precaution that I have to do."  
[time skip 10 minutes.]  
"Alright so it is Adrien's, so it is entirely up to you what happens from here if you want you can keep it, but you don’t have to." Doctor Bj told us before releasing Ali.  
"Well Ali what are we going to do you know there will be a bump once you hit in a couple days by how doctor Bj described it." I told her.  
"Oh no if I am pregnant it will be sooner than that the child of an Angel or Demon develops faster than that it takes the same amount of time as a normal baby to fully develop but it forms a lump sooner than with a human." Ali said as we walked.  
"wait so it will be like tomorrow or what do you mean by that that we have to tell people sooner." I asked her.  
"More like tonight and yeah we will have to tell sooner, or they might get suspicions about my sudden and steady increase in weight." Ali said  
"The last person we are telling is my father." I told her, and she nodded as we arrived at her house to see the gang looking worried sick.  
"Hey Guys." Ali said looking at Alex with the expression of a scared puppy as he came towards her.


	17. Demon Form is Back

Ali's pov  
As Alex approached me I saw a fire in his eyes and knew he wasn’t in control of his body at that point in time his demon side was, and he wanted me gone that is how it has been since we were little. As Alex got closer I didn’t know if Adrien saw the scared puppy look I knew was on my face as Alex stopped in front of me I was about to say something when I heard a pop and found myself on the ground a few seconds later my cheek burning.  
"Alex snap out of it come back to who you truly are you aren’t a demon you are my loving kind caring brother please Alex snap out of it." I cried out to him as he bent over me and grabbed my chin the fire in his eyes only grew when I said what I had said, and I am worried, petrified of what he is going to do to me.  
"Your pathetic like always Ali I am long gone this time so there is no point in you even trying trust me Charlighie has done tried and you should see where that got her." Alex said slamming my head back to the ground before walking away.  
"Ali what was that all about and are you okay?" Adrien asked me running to my side and helping me up.  
'I am not fine I just lost my brother to our mother, I can't tell him that.' I thought before saying "I am fine Adrien just wondering what happened to Alex to kick in his demon side so bad normally as soon as he sees me on the ground after he has hit me, and I yell at him he snaps out of it, but he didn’t Adrien." 'there is only one way to get him out of it I have only done it once before, but I wasn’t pregnant at the time' I thought, and I knew I should tell Adrien alone. "Adrien my room 10 minutes" I told him before whispering in his ear "Alone"  
[10 minutes later]  
"Alright Ali what do you wa…. nt?" Adrien asked as he walked in my room seeing me curled up on my bed crying.  
"Adrien there is one way to turn Alex back but I have only done it once before and I wasn’t pregnant or had boyfriend at the time we were only 8 it had been a year since dad left the last time Alex's demon side came on this strong, he was in enough sense to talk me through how to handle it but this time he is way out of it this time." I told Adrien as he came and sat down next to me.  
"What do you mean by that?" Adrien asked me.  
"I need you not to freak out ok?" I asked him, and he nodded his head. "I have to have sex with Alex with me being an Angel I am the only one able to bring him out of it this way when talking doesn’t work." I told him.  
"But what about you know the baby." Adrien said.  
"It's still young it's not the safest idea but I know it won't hurt the baby by much." I told Adrien and he nodded understanding. "I have to go find Alex now, I'll see you later babe I love you no matter what." I told him walking out of the room towards Alex's. as I entered his room I saw him on his bed and by the looks of it was trying to fight his demon side as I walked closer to him I saw his head perk up and he snarl under his breath. "Alex it's just me let me help you?" As I spoke to him his eyes were screaming for me to help him, but his body wasn’t. I slowly reached the bed and climbed on top of him pinning him down much against his demons will. I slowly ground myself on him hoping he will be turned on by it like he normally was I had to move fast so it wasn’t that terribly long for me as I saw his eyes turn to his demons and flash with lust 'well this is a first.' I thought as I leaned down to kiss him I felt him kiss me back I wasn’t expecting it and got distracted enough to where he flipped us over.  
"oh, Ali you don’t know how long I have been wanting to do this with you again." Alex spoke but his voice was deeper almost deeper than his demons voice that he talked to me with earlier 'he's not only turned on he's full demon this is going to take longer than I wanted' I thought as he started to grind himself against me faster than what I had done to him before he flipped us over.  
"A-Alex please come to I-I want you ba-back I nee-need the other yo-you" I whispered in his ear teasingly licking it.  
"Mhmm Ali you're so amazing I am sorry for yelling at you earlier this is a demon's heaven." Alex said as we continued I kissed down his jawline to his chin down to his neck licking and biting at his sensitive spot at the base of his neck. "Mhmm Ali Mhmm don’t stop Mhmm you are a wonderful person I can see why Adrien loves you so much." Alex moaned.  
"Mhmm Alex Mhmm how does it feel." I moaned to him hoping it won't be long.  
"Like heaven I think I am going to cum soon Ali Mhmm" Alex moaned out before collapsing on top of me and I slowly stroked his hair happy it didn’t have to go full blown I saw his demon side slowly disburse to the deep part of his mind. "huh Ali omg why am I on top of you in my bed and why is your shirt and bra off?"  
"Your demon came out pretty strong like when we were 8 so I had to make you cum, so I let you pleasure yourself with me." I told him.  
"oh, Ali you didn’t need to do that I would have snapped out eventually but one more question why does your stomach have a bump I didn’t get you pregnant did I?" Alex asked me  
"Oh, shit I wasn’t expecting you to notice so soon it isn’t from you it's from Adrien it formed faster than I expected." I told him standing up and putting my clothes back on.  
"Well Ali you know I probably only noticed because your shirt was off so nobody else might notice for a while." Alex told me hugging me from behind kissing my cheek.  
'we were going to tell everyone when you decided to slap me to the ground earlier." I told him, and he nodded opening the door.  
"I need to change since my pants are wet I'll talk to you later." Alex told me, and I nodded walking to my room to see Adrien laying on my bed his shirt off.  
"Adrien a bump has formed its small but it's there." I told him walking towards him taking my shirt off.  
"Oh, Ali that means we have to tell soon then" Adrien said standing up and walking towards me meeting me in the middle of my room and hugged me. "I love you" He told me kissing me slow, sweet, and passionate.  
"I love you too." I told him kissing him back as he pushed me towards my bed laying me down and kissing me more.  
"Hey, Ali, I think it is time you tell the gang it is going to get bigger each day and you know it." Alex called through the door and we stopped our make out session and put our shirts back on.  
"We are coming" I called as we walked out the door.


	18. Reveal

Adrien's POV  
As we headed down stairs Alex and Ali were talking, and I heard a lot of apologies and don’t stress its coming from them. When we reached the group, Alex went and sat down by Charlighie apologizing while Ali came to stand next to me.  
"Alright so we have something important to tell you guys." I said grabbing Ali's hand and holding it.  
"I-I'm pre-pregnan-pregnant with Adrien's baby." Ali told them leaning onto me grabbing her head with her free hand and moaning in pain as she finished telling them.  
"Ali are you alright?" I asked her grabbing onto her to keep her from falling as Alex walked over to us and kneeled in front of her.  
"Ali you're going to be okay. Charlighie the emergency kit please." Alex said helping me to get her comfortable on the floor.  
"Here Alex it's happening to her again after 11 years huh." Charlighie asked as she handed him the emergency kit and he went digging for something pulling out a needle with a vile of some sort of glowing liquid.  
"Yeah I need to get this into her system before it fully comes on because it will be hard once it does. Adrien hold her still please." Alex said, and I nodded as he filled the needle with the liquid. "Alright just keep her steady." Alex said as he shoved the needle into her neck and released the liquid into her system.  
"Alex…" Ali tried to say but he shushed her.  
"Shh Ali just be careful it's kind of weird how you don’t have a hallucination attack for 11 years and then today happened." Alex told her pulling her close into a hug.  
"Alright what do you mean by that?" I asked him, and he sighed.  
"Our mom cursed Ali the first time she refused I guess she has been through so much that our mom decided to use the curse again, the curse causes Ali to almost like bock out all of her surroundings and see them as something else the one that happened 11 years ago almost killed Shayelyn from where Ali saw her as someone else that let's just say Ali wanted to kill so yeah we try to stop them before she about kills people." Alex said, and I nodded as I saw Shayelyn's body shake when he mentioned it.  
"So, they don’t happen that often." I asked him.  
"Well it depends if my theory is correct we got to watch it because well once the medicine is out of her system our mom quite possibly will attack again and it will be more often with what Ali is going through it could happen at any time we just got to watch she will start to attack like it was just a headache but like a minute after that happens she will close her eyes and that’s when it will come on once she opens her eyes back up." Alex said, and I nodded.  
"Alright so Ali is pregnant with your baby?" Shayelyn asked me.  
"yes, they did a DNA test because of Justices rape incident." I told her.  
"Well at least it's with you and no one else." Shayelyn said walking back over to Ryder.  
"Okay then why don’t we head out for food in celebration?" Charlighie asked and I laughed at how Ryder and AJ's eyes lit up at the word food.  
"Let's go" they said along with Shayelyn.  
"Alright, Adrien Ali is still in the aftershock for 10 minutes so can you help her out." Alex told me, and I nodded helping Ali out to the car.


	19. Prom and Bumps

Ali's pov  
'it's time for prom and I am happy my dress covers the bump thanks to some adjustments Marinette made for me as long as it isn’t pulled back if its pulled back it shows and I am not ready for anyone to know especially Chloe she will bully me even more mostly by calling me a slut even if Adrien claims it as his.'  
"Your all done Ali ready to impress the gym and Adrien" Alya said as her and Shayelyn finished my hair and makeup as Marinette finished making last minuet adjustments to my dress.  
"Thanks for the help guys, Charlighie how you doing." I asked Charlighie I know she was regretting her dress design after yesterday's incident with Alex's demon side coming out.  
"I will be fine." Charlighie told me as she came out of the bathroom.  
"Charlighie you look amazing, Marinette you really out did yourself with our dresses and yours." I told them and they both blushed.  
"Thanks" They said.  
[doorbell rings]  
"The boys are here, Marinette help me with these laces on the shoes please." I called.  
"On it" She said as we finished getting ready me and her helping each other with the shoes.  
Adrien's POV  
"Hey boys Ali will be down in a sec Adrien." Alya told me as she and the rest of the girls walked out, and I stood in the family room in front of the stairwell to Ali and Alex's rooms.  
"Bonsoir mon chevalier en cuir brilliant et mon adorable petit ami" Ali called as she came down the stairs to me. when I turned around to face her I was stunned  
"sensationnel, Ali tu as l'air incroyable, tu es ma charmante petite amie" I told her.  
"Merci You look as handsome as you possibly could mon petit ami, Adrien." She told me as she came to stand next to me.  
"Je t'aime Ali, virns le gang t'attend" I told her giving her a kiss.  
"Je t'aime Adrien." She told me as we walked out to the car.  
[time skip to a few minutes till they arrive at the school]  
"Mhmm Adrien the baby kicked month 4 of an angel man." Ali said, and I rested my hand where she had hers.  
"Omg seriously." I asked her as I felt it under my hand.  
"Yeah, I told you, at least it won't be noticeable, but I won't dance a whole lot tonight with this," Ali said resting her head on my shoulder.  
"Alright come on were here now." Adrien said opening the door and helping me out.  
"Ready?" Adrien asked me.  
"Ready." I told him as we walked in.  
"Ali you made it they are just getting ready to announce prom queen and king we heard it was going to be a couple from Mrs. Bustier's class which means it is you and Adrien, Marinette and Nathaniel, or Alya and Nino." Rose said hugging Ali. "did you hit me Ali?" Rose asked her.  
"Shit no Rose um I will tell you later what happened when we don’t have people around us shit why they have to leave [sigh] Rose I'm 4 months pregnant apparently didn’t know nether bothered to do a test Justice rapes me they keep that from happening only for them to notice I was pregnant." Ali told her.  
"Oh, okay but why would it be kicking already?" Rose asked  
"I am part angel, part demon, part wolf, and part human so it develops different then with a straight human." Ali told her, and she nodded.  
"Can we please have your attention.' Principle Damocles called through the speaker and everyone quieted down. "thank you so we are now going to announce our prom queen and king and the runner-up's since they were so close the runners-up are going to be named prince and princess of the prom." Mr. Damocles said. "And now for the prom queen and princess, the prom queen is……. Ali Maupin, and prom princess is…… Charlighie Parker." Mr. Damocles said as Ali and Charlighie walked up and were crowned I heard Chloe stomp up to Ali and pull on her drees which revealed the bump.  
"Well lookey here someone is fat and is trying to hide it with a dress that isn’t form fitting" Chloe said into the mic and Ali looked relieved but like she was going to murder Chloe and I saw black wings start to form on her back and I ran over to Alex.  
"Alex Ali has black wings forming on her back." I whispered yelled as I saw Charlighie trying to calm Ali down while Shayelyn lectured Chloe.  
"Shit I have to get up there." Alex told me as he ran up there and I ran right behind him with Nino, Marinette, Nathaniel, Ryder, and Alya right behind me.  
"Ali calm down we don’t want to give mom reason to come back." Alex said pulling Ali into a hug and holding her tight as the rest of the group except me lectured Chloe as I tried to help calm Ali down.  
"Thanks Alex, and Chloe that’s not why let's let Mr. Damocles announce the King and Prince then I will tell everyone why." Ali said, and she nodded for the group to head off stage as Mr. Damocles let Chloe stand by him.  
"Alright the King of the prom is Adrien Agreste while the prince is Alex Maupin" Mr. Damocles said and me and Alex walked up got crowned and stood next to our girlfriends. "And now Ali and Adrien will make an announcement."  
"alright so um the reason why I had the bump that Chloe claimed was me being fat is because well." Ali tried to say but was shaking bad, so I grabbed her hand and put a hand over hers on the mic.  
"I'll tell them." I whispered in her ear and she nodded. "She's pregnant with MY CHILD" I said adding emphasis to 'my child' as Ali nodded and held my hand tighter as we handed the mic back to Damocles, but Chloe yanked it out of his hand.  
"As if I bet you 10 to 1 she got that from Justice and she put you under a spell to make you go with it." Chloe said pushing Ali back causing her to fall but before I could catch her she hit the ground and I heard Alex grown behind me.  
"CHLOE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JUSTICE MIGHT HAVE RAPPED HER 2 DAYS AGO AND ALL BUT THERE ARE SUH THINGS AS DNA TEST AND SHE IS 4 MONTHS IN YOU REALLY ARE A FUCKING IDIOT NO WONDER YOUR MOM LEFT YOU AND YOUR DAD." I yelled at her, watching as Alex took care of Ali nodding for me that I can continue this and not worry. "ALI NOT ONCE WANTED WHAT JUSTICE DID TO HER BUT HE THREATENED TO KILL HER, ALI LOVES ME WITH ALL HER HEART AND DOESN'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MAGIC EITHER. YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU, YOU NEED TO LEARN RESPECT AS WELL YOU KNOW YOU COULD HAVE BADLY HURT ALI RIGHT THE."  
"UHHHHH"  
"ALI" I yelled running over to her side.  
"A-Adrien my ba-back." Ali attempted to say, and I nodded.  
"SOMEONE GET ME A FIRST AID KIT." I yelled and Mrs. Bustier nodded handing one to me as I sat Ali up and unzipped the back of her dress and winced at the sight multiple injuries from Justice had re-opened and she had black and blue spirals all over her back. I worked fast and got bandages over all the open wounds. "Oh, Ali I knew in the back of my mind this was a bad idea to come today."  
"Adrien don’t say stuff like that this wouldn’t have happened if it wasn’t for Chloe ahh." Ali said as a force shield appeared around us from her.  
"Ali what's going on." I asked her pulling her closer.  
"Syndrome stop right there." I heard Mr. Incredible yell as Ali turned us invisible and changed outfits to match Elastagirl except have an EZ2 on it and Alex changed into one that match Ali's with an EZ1 on it.  
"Stay here Adrien." Ali said as we turned visible again and she ran to help stop Syndrome.  
"We got to help them." Shayelyn said and the gang nodded running to the bathrooms and transforming. When we came back out we saw Alex and Ali struggling to get out of a robots grip when they remembered something by the looks on their faces and I saw Ali aim her hands towards the arm of the robot and shoot out water as Alex did the same thing turning the water to ice and it dropped them and they flew up and circled around the robot that toppled over as they high fived it started to get up and I knew I had to stop it as I ran over I called out my cataclysm and touched the robot turning it to rust and smirking as it collapsed gaining Ali and Alex's attention.  
"Chat you idiot we told you guys to stay out of this, this isn’t your battle to fight." Ali and Alex yell dodging an attack from syndrome as Ali flew towards him from one direction and Alex another so fast syndrome didn’t see them until they attacked him freezing his cuff and boots and shattering them causing him to fall and Ali to catch him sitting him on the ground and wrapping him in rope.  
"Chat you need to listen these guys are more dangerous then akumas as some of them have powers that you can't get rid of by just destroying an item." Ali said grabbing my shoulders as we all left it to the Incredibles going and changing back.  
"Ali if it is that dangerous then you shouldn’t be doing it right now either." I told her, and she nodded. "Ali, I want you to answer me if it is really that dangerous you shouldn’t be doing it either right." I tried again.  
"Yeah its just hard for me to not do something like that OMG what about the tour I just won't be able to do the dances and stuff I can still perform just not as extravagant as it would be if I wasn’t pregnant the tour will be over before I give birth." Ali said rubbing her hand over her head.  
"Ill be next to you during the entire thing you'll be fine." I told her, and she nodded her head as we walked back out.  
"Now where was I oh yeah CHLOE YOU REALLY HURT ALI BE HAPPY I DON’T SHOVE YOU DOWN AS HARD AS I CAN RIGHT NOW RIGHT OFF THIS STAGE NOW GO AWAY OR ELSE." I yelled at Chloe and she walked off the stage flipping her hair.  
"Adrien can I have this dance?" Ali asked me as a slow song came on, and I nodded. As the night went on me and Ali danced to every slow song that came on every now and again trading off with the gang during a twirl. "When we got home I helped Ali get ready for the night.  
"You know Ali I really love you and I know you turned 18 today so I wanted to give you something."  
"Adrien you didn’t have to get me anything" Ali said turning to face me as I opened the ring box that held a promise ring.  
"Ali Maupin, I promise to always be by your side through good or bad, for worse or for better, to love and cherish you through every little bump in the road, and to never abandon the kids or you." I told her as she looked at the ring. "So, Ali Maupin do you take this promise ring and accept my promise to you until death do us apart." I asked her.  
"yes, I accept your promise and your promise ring." Ali told me as I slid the ring on her left hands ring finger and she saw what it had engraved in it. 'Forever Together Love Always.' "Adrien this is amazing I love it thank you." Ali told me kissing me before we got in the bed for the night and curled up together. Little did we know that someone was watching that very much disapproved of our relationship.


	20. Father Drama

Adrien's POV  
'I can't believe Ali is making me come with her to tell my father I very much would rather not tell him.' Adrien thought.  
"Come on Adrien it's not that bad we just have to tell him besides I never really knew Justice so why I would want something like this with him." Ali told me, and I nodded as we headed to the car.  
[at the Agreste's Mansion]  
"Father we have something to tell you" I said as he walked towards us.  
"And what is that Adrien and why did you need me to adjust the size of Ali's waist on the outfits I thought I had her go to the same diet as you?" Gabriel asked me.  
"Well you see" I started, and Ali grabbed my hand and nodded. "She's pregnant with my child" I said, and he stood there and for once his facial expression changed.  
"Are you sure it is yours there was that one kid Justice was it." He said, and I wanted to run up to him and slap him silly.  
"Seriously First Chloe and now you, there are such things as DNA test, and we had one done and it is ADRIEN'S I AM DONE SOME FATHER YOU ARE NOT EVEN SUPPORTING YOUR SONS RELATIONSHIPS I MAY NOT HAVE BEEN FAMOUS BUT ADRIEN SEES THE BEAUTY WITHIN SOME ONE NOT THE BEAUTY ON THE OUTSIDE, YOUR SON DOESN'T DESERVE YOU WITH THE WAY YOU TREAT HIM EXPECTING SO MUCH OUT OF HIM, HE NEEDS A BREAK YOU EXPECT SO MUCH OUT OF HIM HE DOESN'T EVEN REALLY HAVE A NORMAL LIFE, HE LITERALLY HAD TO HAVE MY BROTHER HELP HIM WITH SETTING UP A FIRST DATE FOR US BECAUSE HE HASN’T HAD A NORMAL LIFE I MEAN SERIOUSLY YOU EXPECT HIM TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE WHEN YOU EXPECT HIM TO BE PERFECT AT SCHOOL, BE THE BEST AT FENCING, BASKETBALL, PIANO, CHINESE, MODELING FOR PETE'S SAKE NO WONDER YOU NEVER KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON IN HIS LIFE." Ali yelled at him before rubbing her forehead trying to calm down as her wings sprouted from her back but black instead of their normal white.  
"Ali calm down we don’t need you to go all demon on my father lets go we don’t need to waste anymore time with him." I said rubbing her back trying to calm her down when her eyes flashed with fire. "Shit Ali calm down please." I said grabbing my phone and dialing Alex.  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO TREAT YOUR SON" Ali yelled before firing a ball of fire at my dad that he extinguished what is going on. When Alex answered I put him on speaker, so he could hear what was going on.  
"Adrien what's wrong?" Alex asked as I ran over to Ali and tied to calm her down and she threw me across the room.  
"Ow Alex I need your help she's gone demon on my dad." I yelled running towards her again only to be knocked back by wind.  
"try kissing her." Alex said  
"Alright but come over here please." I said back.  
"I'll stay on the phone I am in the car with Felix right now." Alex said.  
"alright" I told him leaving the phone where it was.  
"YOU NEED TO LEARN HOW TO GIVE YOUR SON A NORMAL LIFE" Ali yelled throwing more fire at my dad.  
"Ali calm down your going to hurt yourself." I yelled at her as I wrapped my arms around her.  
"Let me go Adrien" Ali yelled at me as I turned her around.  
"Ali you need to calm down." I told her as she tried to pull away again I pulled her closer and leaned in closing my eyes as I did as soon as my lip brushed hers she tensed up when I pressed my lips all the way against hers she started to relax and I loosened my grip as she pulled her arms up and around my neck. After a few minutes I pulled away for air and kept a loose grip on her to see her eyes back to normal only to have fire flash in them again and for her to fly out of my grip and towards my dad.  
"Adrien I'm here woah you were right did you try what I said to." Alex asked me, and I nodded "that normally works on demons that are part angel." He said.  
"Is it possible we have to do like she did you a few days ago." I asked him watching as my dad grew wings of his own and fly at Ali. "Alex please tell me you saw that." I asked him watching the black wings of my dad keep him in the air before he charged at Ali and pinned her against the ground.  
"I did" Alex said before running over and shoving my dad off Ali grabbing her and dragging her practically up to my room and handcuffing her to my bed.  
"Let me go Alex that bitch needs to be taught a lesson." Ali yelled at him as I walked over to him.  
"No Ali, I am going to leave you to Adrien as I handle mister Agreste down stairs." Alex told her.  
"Alex, I swear on our father when I get out of this you are going to get." Ali yelled at him as she froze the cuffs and broke them.  
"Shit I did not realize she could use her other powers still." Alex said as Ali pinned him to the ground. "Ali snap the heck out of it." Alex yelled at her and her eyes widened in realization and the fire in her hand burned out as Alex got her off him and got her in an embrace calming her down even more making her wings fold behind her and go back to being white as she let her tears fall and I walked over to them hugging her as well. "Ali your okay." Alex said as he rubbed her back.  
"Ali???" I heard a voice say behind us and we turned to look.  
"DAD" Ali yelled hiding her face in my chest.  
"Ali haven’t we talked about swearing on my name?" He asked her.  
"Yes papa" Ali said shaking a little.  
"boys can you give us a minute." Jack asked.  
"Sure, we have to go handle my dad any way." I said pulling Ali off me and walking out with Alex walking out slowly giving Ali an apologetic look. 'what is going on why is Ali acting so nervous and Alex like something bad is about to happen.'  
Ali's pov  
"Get down on your knees" Jack told me, and I did as told ducking my head down waiting for the impact to come. After a few seconds I felt it the crack of his belt against my back. I bit into my arm to keep from making any noise knowing he didn’t like it. "You were told not to do that again went you?"  
"Yes papa." I told him felling the belt hit my back again before he put it away as Alex and Adrien walked in and he disappeared, and I just sat there my head in my knees, crying my back bleeding and stinking from the belt.  
"ALI?!!" I heard Adrien yell running to my side as I met Alex's apologetic eyes when I lifted my head the tears soaking my shirt. "Ali what happened are you okay?" Adrien asked me, and I shook my head no as Alex spoke up.  
"and this is why I told you not to trust dad he did this to me the last time I did something he didn’t like that is also why I didn’t want to leave the room but no I had to because you are our fathers daughter so you always do as he asks and I knew what was coming." Alex told me.  
"What do you mean by that Alex?" Adrien asked him, picking me up and sitting me on the sink counter in his bathroom.  
Adrien's pov  
"He beat her is what I mean by that I saw the belt that was wrapped in his hand but neither of you did Ali because she heard the tone in his voice was scared and was clinging to you for dear life and you were too busy paying attention to Ali." Alex said rubbing Ali's arm.  
"Alex I should have listened to you I-I am sorry when he got close to me I smelled wh-why he is like this." Ali told him, and he nodded.  
"he's still drinking isn’t he." Alex asked, and Ali nodded  
"Ali you're okay." I told her cleaning and bandaging her fresh wounds. 'why didn't I see it sooner why didn’t I understand the whimpers of protest when we left the room, or the anger in his voice, the slurring of his words, I really am a fucking idiot I let the girl I love take a beating from her dad wait isn’t that considered abuse.' "Hey Alex, wouldn’t this be considered as abuse?" I asked him as I turned Ali around to face me cleaning the cut on her face.  
"not exactly since he is an angel and no longer considered her father since she turned 18 yesterday and the police will believe him over us." Alex told me.  
"Well that’s wonderful." I said finishing taking care of Ali. 'I have to protect her my father understands now but her dad has a drinking problem and has an upper hand on us this is just wonderful.'. I thought as Ali groaned.  
"This is one of the times I wish he wasn’t an angel and gods assistant Alex." Ali said placing a hand to her chest as her breathing picked up her other hand traveling to her head. "Alex it-it's happening again." Ali groaned fighting the urge to do something by the way she was acting.  
"Adrien grab her arms so she won't hit me as I do this because it would hurt her in the long run." Alex said pulling a needle out of his pocket. "I brought a few just in case." He told us and injected it into her neck calming her breathing in an instant. "There Ali."  
"Thanks Al" Ali said and his eyes widened.  
"Something else is happening Ali you haven’t called me that in years?" Alex said.  
"nothing else is going on is it wrong that I called you by an old nickname for you." Ali said giggling out of nowhere.  
"now I know there is something going on Ali-cat. Wait now I am calling you by an old nickname and my voice sounds funny." Alex said laughing with her. As I saw gas leaking from the sink and I quickly stopped it. As I watched Ali's eyes fade to a gray as Alex's turned a fire red before going back to normal. "What happened?" Alex asked shaking his head.  
"Nothing important just you and Ali calling each other old nicknames Al." I said laughing at what I did.  
"What that is from before dad left why would you start calling me that out of nowhere Ali." Alex asked her, and she shrugged.  
"I mean I did always liked it I just thought that since it was given to you by dad you wouldn’t want to be called by it anymore, so I stopped." Ali told him.  
"oh, and Alex you called Ali ahhem Ali-cat." I told them, and Ali's eyes widened.  
"But that nickname I stopped calling Ali that after mom decided to try and make Ali join her since it was from her I loved the nickname, but I thought Ali wouldn’t want to be called by it and Ali I wouldn’t have minded you calling me my nickname I loved it." Alex said.  
"And I wouldn’t have mind mine I loved it as well and hearing Adrien say it the way he did hilarious." Ali said laughing and Alex nodded laughing with her.  
"Alright why are you laughing about it." I asked her.  
"Because you purred it as if you were a cat saying it." Ali said as she slowly stopped laughing.  
"Yeah" Alex said high fiving Ali.  
"Alright you 2 oh and Ali tonight's the night we are staying here." I reminded her.  
"Yeah I know. See you tomorrow Al." Ali. Said.  
"See ya tomorrow Ali-cat." Alex said winking at her.  
"Alright Ali 5 more months huh?" I asked her, waiting for a response when I didn’t get an answer I started to panic, and I turned to face her only to find her curled up on the bed fast asleep. 'well it is getting late. I'll change her outfit and go to bed too." I thought carefully moving her, so I could change her clothes to make sure she doesn’t wake up. 'this whole thing must be really hard on her and we have school tomorrow that's going to be fun since the outfits my dad gave us will show the baby belly as Shayelyn calls it.' I thought shutting the light off and crawling into bed with her.


	21. School’s Hate

*ADRIEN'S pov*

  
"Ali I am not going through this again especially since you are pregnant now get out of the car." I yelled at her trying to get her out of the car.  
"NO" She cried yanking me back into the car with her.  
"ALI COME ON IT ISN'T THAT BAD NOW GET OUT OF THE CAR OR WE ARE NOT GOING ON THAT TOUR I WILL CANCEL IT." I yelled at her.  
"FINE but you better back me up on the story cause not everyone in our class was at prom." She said getting out of the car.   
"Of course, I will why wouldn’t I?" I asked her.  
“True sorry you know this is hard on me.” I told him as we walked into class my head on his shoulder.  
“I know it's fine.” I told her.  
“Ahh it’s the slut whos fooled everyone huh you decided to come even after what you did to Adrien.” Chloé said as we walked walking over to Ali and slapping her before i grabbed her by her arm and pinned it behind her back.  
“Chloé I swear you need to stop like I said at prom you need to stop Ali has done nothing to you but yet you go out of your way to hurt her I am stinken done with your shit. you need to stop before you seriously hurt someone she didnt really know justice that well in the first place so why would she do it with him she only did because she loved me, Alex and all her friends so much that she didnt want him to kill her which he about did since she didnt do as he wanted ehr to multiple times and if it wasnt for Chat Noir and all them he probaly would have.” I yelled at her as mrs.bustier walked in. ‘why was chloé in our class anyway she had classes switched anyway.’  
“Chloé Bourgeois you need to leave this is no longer your classroom.” Mrs. Bustier said walking her out of class as I made sure Ali was okay.   
“You alright Kitten.” I asked her.  
“I’m fine just a small scratch nothing major Adrien.” Ali said hugging me.  
“That’s good at least she didnt hurt you in any other way.” I told her kissing her check.  
“Alright class since some of you guys weren't at prom night Ali and Adrien have an anoucment to make.” Mrs. Bustier said as me and Ali walked to stand in front of the class.  
“Alright so since known of you are like Chloé we dont have to worry about you guys about murdering Ali.” I said before Ali took over.  
“I’m pregnant with Adrien’s baby” Ali said hugging me while still looking at the class to see those who wern’t at proms anouncments faces.  
“OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS.” Half the class scammed.  
“Yep” We said in sync like normal. “and this is our last day here.” We said.  
“WHAT?” they all yelled except Nino, Alya, and Marinette.  
“Yeah me, Ali, Nino, Alya, Marinette, Alex, Shayelyn Chance, and Chalighie were invited by the callistos to go on tour with them.” I told them and they nodded


End file.
